This
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant III has had his life planned out for him, despite what he wants, he always succumbs to his father's wishes. Until he meets Olivia Pope. Olivia is used to have control over her emotions and the people around her. What happens when she and Fitz meet? How will their careers and paths change forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter One: Sparks Fly**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kind of know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_- "Sparks Fly" Taylor Swift_

* * *

Olivia Pope smoothed the wrinkles out of her cream colored slacks as she glanced down at her silver watch. She stepped forward to the counter at the Coffee Grinder and ordered three coffees. Twenty minutes later she was stepping off of the metro and moving down the sidewalk in a less than friendly area of town. She stopped in front of a dumpster and got down on her haunches, "Huck?" She tilted her head as the grimy, less than well groomed homeless man opened his eyes.

"You're late this morning Olivia." He gave her a half-hearted grin.

Olivia smiled, "Well I brought you this," she handed him the coffee and I wanted to show you something on the other side of town. You game?"

Huck accepted the coffee cup and stood up, offering his dirty hand to Olivia. She didn't hesitate. She grasped it and pulled herself up to a standing position. "What's going on?" His voice was faint and confused sounding. Olivia wasn't quite sure what he'd been through, but she knew it was dangerous and it broke him. She wanted to offer him a new life.

"I have an idea. And I need your help." She started to walk back towards the metro, "First we have to stop by a diner and meet some friends of mine."

Huck ducked his head to avoid eye contact, "Of course Olivia." He murmured.

SCANDAL

Abby Whelan stopped in the doorway of 3rd Street Metro Diner in downtown DC. Her eyes widened when she saw who Olivia was sitting with. He looked homeless. He had to be homeless. And he was easily the cause for the foul oder in the small restaurant.

Steeling her nerves for the glances she was about to get from all other patrons, she bravely made her way to the table. "Liv?"

Olivia stood up and smiled, "Abby!" She grinned, "How are you?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "I'm not broken anymore Liv. And I haven't heard from him." She glanced down at Huck, "And I have lots of guns now too."

Olivia chuckled, "Well that's good I guess." She sat back down next to Huck, "Abby this is Huck, Huck this is Abby." Abby chose to wave instead of shaking his hand.

"This has to be quick Liv, I have a meeting to get to." Abby and Olivia both shot up at the sound of the voice joining them.

Olivia chuckled and stood one more time, "Harrison Wright, this is Abby Whelan and Huck. Let's get started."

Abby's head fell to the side, her long red curls falling over one shoulder, "Are you a lawyer too?" She gestured between Harrison and Olivia.

Harrison shook his head and grinned, "Not anymore."

"Then what kind of meeting do you have to get to?" Olivia repressed a chuckle at the inevitable shock that was about to come to Abby.

"With my parole officer." Harrison picked up the cup of coffee the waitress had just put in front of him. "So what's up?"

Olivia leaned forward. "I have an idea. I want to start a business."

Abby frowned, "Liv, I'm an investigator. I'm not a lawyer, I don't have a law degree." She looked at Huck, "Does he?"

Olivia shook her head, "Not a law firm. Look one thing I've learned is that I'm very good at fixing problems and saving reputations. I want to open a business. Olivia Pope and Associates. We would fix the problems of our clients, big or small." She glanced down at her watch. "I purchased a building. My friend Stephen Finch is going to meet us there. He had some," she rolled her eyes, "issues this morning." She handed Harrison the address, "Meet us there for lunch?"

Harrison leaned back, "You're the best Liv. I'm in."

Olivia looked over at Huck, "Are you ready to join the real world again?" She whispered. He nodded and looked out the window.

Abby grinned and rolled her eyes, "I'd go over a cliff for you after what you did for me Liv. Let's go look at that building."

SCANDAL

Fitzgerald Grant, III glanced out of his hotel window. "What exactly are we doing here?" He asked his father.

Big Jerry, Fitzgerald Grant, Jr, rolled his eyes, "Look you've done your two tours. You made your statement. Now it's time to get you involved with politics." He leaned back and sipped his scotch, "We're just going to spend some time with some political friends of mine."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Did you ever even consider that maybe I don't want to be in politics."

"Fitzgerald," Big Jerry started, "for the last time, I did not put you through Harvard Law School for my health. I put you through it so you could eventually run for president. A law degree is a good thing to have under your belt. I think your first step should be to run for Governor of California" He waved his hand, "We'll run it by Cyrus Beene."

Fitz stood up and walked over to the large bay windows, "I don't want to be a politician," he stated again, "I want to be a prosecutor. I want to do some good. I want to use that law degree."

"That's weak and narrow-minded Fitzgerald. Let it go." Jerry stood up, "Now go get showered and changed. We're meeting downstairs in two hours. I'm going to take a nap before lunch with Cyrus."

SCANDAL

"Okay Liv, this building is awesome. And this office is beautiful." Abby glanced through the big windows at the top floor of the downtown building.

Olivia grinned, "Let me show y'all your offices." The elevator door opening interrupted her, "Stephen! You're here!" She floated over to his side. "Stephen this is Abby and Huck."

Stephen waved at them, "So I guess you two are in for Olivia Pope and Associates?"

Olivia nodded, "So is my friend Harrison. He's just meeting with his parole officer."

"A hardened criminal?" Stephen rolled his eyes, "You do know all kinds."

She poked his chest, "You were almost one too."

Abby looked around, "Am I the only not criminal in this room?"

"I'm not a criminal." Huck spoke for the first time. Abby just stared at him,

Olivia clapped her hands together, "Okay, office tour time!"

SCANDAL

Harrison walked into the office an hour later with a bag Olivia had asked him to pick up. She led Huck into the bathrooms, "I thought you may want to clean up?" She suggested gently, handing him the bag.

Huck nodded and looked down, "Thanks Olivia." He murmured.

She walked out of the employee bathrooms that had showers and joined everyone in the break room that she'd already stashed with a coffee pot. "So when is opening day?" Stephen asked, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Olivia.

Olivia grinned, "Monday."

"You already have a client don't you?" Harrison chuckled, "And you knew we'd accept the offer."

Olivia shrugged, "I mean I didn't have to hold a gun to your head to get you to."

"Huck!" Abby's eyes widened, "You look great."

His head dropped and he didn't respond, "Lunch?" He asked.

Olivia set the coffee mug in the sink, "Yup, let's go." She picked up her bag and led the way to the door, locking the office doors behind her.

SCANDAL

Fitz glanced down at the menu of The Palm and then out the window. The waiter set the glasses of wine in front of himself, his father, Cyrus Beene and Hollis Doyle. Fitz picked up his glass and took a sip. He decided to tune his father's discussion about oil with Doyle and focus on the customers entering and leaving the restaurant.

Olivia handed her keys to the valet and stepped out of her SUV, "Oh I love The Palm." Abby gushed as she looped her arm through Olivia's. Stephen opened the door and held it for them, smiling at Abby's enthusiasm.

Olivia led the wait to the hostess counter, "Reservation for Pope." She smiled warmly at the woman, her eyes flitting around the busy restaurant.

Fitz watched the small group of five walk through the door, his eyes landing inevitably on the dark-skinned woman. "Fitzgerald?" His father tapped his arm, "Are you with us?"

Fitz tore his gaze away and looked tiredly at his father, "Yes?"

"Hollis asked if you had a girlfriend or a fiance." His father prompted.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "No."

Big Jerry grunted, "He does, her name is Melanie Carswell."

"She's not my girlfriend." Fitz insisted.

"He's going to ask her to marry him." His father interjected.

"No he's not. He can't stand to be around her." Fitz interrupted his father.

Hollis chuckled, "Look we can always find another woman. Whatever deal you have with the Carswells can be amended. If the boy really wants to kill her there's no need to add potential murder to his already stellar resume."

For his own sanity, Fitz tuned out the conversation once again as his eyes traveled around the restaurant in search of the woman that had just entered.

"Liv," Abby leaned over and whispered, "don't look, but there is a very attractive man scoping you out. And shamelessly too."

Olivia smiled at Abby, "Where?"

"Over Harrison's left shoulder." Abby picked up her water glass and took a sip.

Olivia nodded and she looked over at Harrison, "How was your meeting?" She asked. Her eyes wandered to the brown-haired man sitting across the room. He was with three older men. They wreaked of power. Her head fell to the side, she knew just what kind of influence two of the older men had. One was two-term United States Senator from California, and that was just one of his credentials, Big Jerry Grant. The other had the same look her father had. She didn't know exactly what circle he ran with, but it was a dangerous one. She looked away and took a sip of her water.

"Liv," Abby tapped her arm, "send your card over."

Olivia's mouth dropped open "Are you nuts?" She asked, "He's sitting with a Senator from California, absolutely no."

"Senator Grant is here?" Stephen glanced around, his eyes falling on the table.

"Don't look." Abby and Olivia both scolded him.

Stephen grinned, "Ah you must mean the young man with him."

Huck's eyes wandered stealthily over the crowd, "That's his son."

"So you're eyeing a senator's son?" Harrison chuckled, "Isn't that a step down? Last time it was a senator." He referred to her now ex-fiance Senator Edison Davis. She just swatted him away.

"He's a sexy senator's son." Abby muttered, "Too bad Grant is a Republican."

"I'm apolitical." Olivia reminded her.

"Yeah well I'm a Democrat. He's all yours besides," Abby nudged her, "he can't keep his eyes off of you."

Olivia looked up and smiled at him. He grinned back. Cyrus watched the two of them and shook his head. He was smiling at Olivia Pope. She was dangerous to the career his father wanted him to have. It would have to be stopped.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Two: Sure Be Cool If You Did**

_You can't shoot me down cause you've already knocked me dead_

_Got me falling apart with my heart talking out of my head_

_Let your mind take a little back road just as far as you wanna go_

_Baby I'll do whatever you wanna do, wanna do_

_You don't have to throw back your pretty pink _

_lemonade shooter and lean a little closer_

_You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild_

_And when the night is almost over_

_Meet me in the middle of the moonlit Chevy bench seat_

_And do a little bit of country song hanging on_

_You don't have to keep me falling like this_

_But it'd sure be cool if you did_

_- "Sure Be Cool If You Did" Blake Shelton_

* * *

Olivia set her napkin in her lap and she stood, "Wait, were are you going?" Abby asked. Olivia just grinned and winked.

She made her way through the tables towards Senator Grant's table. She hadn't noticed before, but they were sitting with Cyrus Beene, one of her former mentors in law school. This was the perfect way to meet the younger man with them. When she was within hearing distance of the table she called out, "As I live and breathe, Cyrus Beene, figures I'd run into you here."

Cyrus looked over his shoulder, she'd maneuvered her way around the restaurant so she came up behind him and Fitz. A good tactic for catching the boy's wandering attention. He stood up and looked her over. She was in white slacks and silvery top with a cowl neck sky high tan heels and had her hands on her hips waiting expectantly for his response, "Liv!" He smiled as warmly as he could muster and pushed his chair out stepping toward her to pull her into a hug.

She glanced around the table, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't leave without saying hello to Cyrus." She glanced at each man in turn, her gaze resting slightly longer on Fitz. Finally her eyes turned back to the Senator, "Senator Grant," she smiled at him, "my name is Olivia Pope, it's an honor to meet you." She held her hand out.

Big Jerry stood up and was pleasantly surprised by her firm handshake. "Ms. Pope, it is nice to meet you too, how do you know our good friend Cyrus?"

Cyrus chuckled, "Olivia was a student of mine in law school." He leaned back on his heels, "This is Hollis Doyle and Senator Grant's son, Fitz."

Fitz stood, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Pope." Fitz sent her a warm smile.

Olivia's heart fluttered in a way it never did when Edison smiled at her, "You as well Mr. Grant. And please, call me Olivia."

"Well then Olivia, you should call me Fitz."

Olivia took a steadying breath, "Well I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say hello."

Jerry pulled a chair from a recently emptied table towards them, "Please Ms. Pope, if your associates won't mind, have a seat for a moment." Olivia looked across the restaurant and caught Abby's eyes. Abby sent her a thumbs up and wink so Olivia took a seat.

"Thank you Senator." She took the seat in between the two Grant men and crossed her legs towards Fitz, silently cursing herself for not wearing a dress or skirt.

"So Ms. Pope," Hollis leaned back, tipping his chair to the two back legs, "what is it you do for a living? Are you an attorney here in town? You look a little on the young side."

Olivia smiled, "I'm twenty-six. I just quit my job at Camerlengo and Brockwell, I was there for two years. I'm opening up my own practice. Olivia Pope and Associates."

Cyrus chuckled, "I knew you'd have your own law firm one day." He leaned forward, "Makes me a proud old man."

Olivia shook her head, "It's not a law firm actually." She watched and the three men raised their eyebrows, "It's a consulting firm dealing in crisis management."

Cyrus laughed again, "A fixer." He shook his head and raised his wine glass, "Well I hope that works out for you."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, she could see that Cyrus, Hollis and Big Jerry were skeptical of her abilities, typical men. Fitz cleared his throat, "That sounds really interesting, who's your clientele base?"

Olivia's eyes swiveled to the younger Grant, "Well we officially open our doors on Monday, however we do have a client coming in, a congressman."

Fitz whistled, "So how exactly do you fix someone's problems?" He paused, "Can I get you a glass of wine or water?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "Well I have a computer genius working for me, an attorney, a litigator and an investigator." She paused, "And I'm an attorney as well." She reached in her pocket, "If you ever need fixing," her lips curved up in a suggestive smile, "give me a call." She stood up, "It was nice meeting you gentlemen, Cyrus we should have dinner one night, call me." She waved and moved back to her table.

Fitz picked up the card and ran his fingers over it, "You won't call her Fitzgerald." His father stated firmly. "She won't help your political career."

"Liv is apolitical. She's a wild card. Your father is right, if you're looking to get into politics you need a constant." Cyrus agreed with Big Jerry.

When Olivia sat back down she grabbed the check and signed the bill. "We need to go." She stood up.

"Is everything okay?" Abby asked, grabbing her sweater and purse.

"I gave him my card, but Cyrus, Big Jerry and Hollis Doyle were not happy about it." She grabbed Stephen's coat off the back of the chair, "Let's move now." She hissed, leading the way without a glance back.

SCANDAL

Olivia, Huck, Stephen, Abby and Harrison sat in the conference room surrounded by boxes and food cartons. Abby looked around the room, "Do you guys realize that we almost have this whole place set up and it's only 9 o'clock."

Harrison leaned back, "I can't believe I had no job this morning and now I have one." He glanced over at Olivia, "We're your Gladiators Liv."

Olivia burst out laughing, choking her noodles, "Gladiators?" She asked.

"In suits." Stephen said with a mouthful.

"How long did you two spend coming up with that one?" She chuckled, nudging Abby in the side with an eye roll. Her phone ringing stopped the conversation, but not the laughter, "What?" She asked into the phone.

"Olivia?"

Olivia stopped and set her take out carton on the table, "Hi," she mumbled into the phone, standing to leave the room.

"Hey Liv, who's on the phone?" Harrison screamed out as he and Stephen hooted in laughter. She glared playfully at them as she shut the door behind her.

"Fitz?" She asked.

"Yeah are you, um, busy with your boyfriend?" He asked.

She frowned, "No that was just Harrison and Stephen. I'm at the office setting up with them and Abby and Huck."

"So no boyfriend then?"

She smiled, he was fishing, "Nope, no boyfriend. So do you need fixing or is this call just to upset your girlfriend in California." Two could fish for that information.

She heard Fitz try to muffle his laughter, "No girlfriend."

She glanced around the office, "Do you want to come over to the office for a drink?" She asked suddenly, "There's a bar down the street and we were talking about walking over. You should come hang out with us. The address is on the card I gave you."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Great, see you then Fitz."

"See you Olivia." She heard the phone click shut and did a little hop and fist pump.

Sprinting back into the conference room she slid on the wooden floor, "He's called. He's going to have a drink with us. He called."

Abby stood up and grabbed her hands, "Liv, he's so cute, this is going to be amazing." She turned to Huck, "What info do you have on him?"

"You background checked him?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"He's thirty years old. Did two tours in the Navy, was a fighter pilot. Decorated, honorably discharged for injuries. He has a law degree, but has never used it, from Harvard, where he also did his undergrad. He's supposed to be dating a woman named Melanie Carswell, but rumor has it he can't stand her. They haven't been seen together in public in months."

Abby frowned, "A girlfriend? Has he mentioned that?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, we'll just have to find out what's up then."

"Oh, I can shoot him!" Abby fished through her purse and pulled out a 9mm.

Olivia grabbed the gun from her, "No shooting!"

"Jesus, Abby be careful with that thing." Stephen was under the table in a matter of seconds, "I hate guns."

"Bloody Brit." Abby rolled her eyes as she took the gun from Olivia and replaced it in her bag so Stephen could get up of the floor.

A moment later they heard the elevator click open and "Olivia?" echo down the hallway.

"It's Fitz." Olivia looked down at the dark jeans and t-shirt she'd changed into while they were moving.

"You need heels and so do I." Abby grabbed her hand, "Nicely entertain him while we go get ready."

"Two minutes." Olivia shouted as she and Abby rounded a corner into her office.

"Okay, put this top on." Abby tossed her a white Bailey 44 top that was a little slinky with the tiniest bit of mesh to hide her cleavage.

Olivia threw her t-shirt onto her desk and grabbed a dark purple top that she tossed to Abby, "Have you seen the shoes I had on earlier?" She asked as she kicked off her tennis shoes wandering around stumbling as she took her socks off.

"Over here, what about mine?" Abby frowned, "I only have one." She held the black heel up in the air.

"Catch!" Olivia tossed the shoe across the office. Taking her hair out of her ponytail she flipped her head over, letting her mess of curls fall around her shoulder. "Do I look okay?"

Abby straightened and fixed her top. Her head fell to the side, "You need lipstick." She paused again, "Red."

Olivia smiled and opened a desk drawer, fishing out a make up bag. She handed Abby a black eyeliner pencil, "You're starting to smudge." She paused, "We're going to find you a man tonight to have some fun with." She grabbed her lipstick and applied it. Glancing down at her watch she said, "Our two minutes are up."

Opening the office door, Olivia hooked her arm through Abby's and wound her way to the conference room where Fitz was standing uncomfortably as Stephen and Harrison clearly interrogated him. Huck was still staring at his laptop screen.

"Boys didn't I say be nice?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

Fitz glanced over, "Wow, Olivia, you look," he paused and looked down, "great."

She smiled and flitted to his side, opening up her arms from a hello hug. "Fitz this is Stephen, Harrison, Huck and Abby." She looked up at him and then around at them, "Are you guys ready for a drink? Cause I sure am!"

SCANDAL

"So Fitz," Olivia leaned back in the booth they'd claimed. Stephen, Harrison, Huck and Abby were seated at the bar, "you really expect me to believe there's not a single woman in your life?"

"Other than my mother?" Fitz took a long drag of his beer. Olivia just frowned and narrowed her eyes, "Fine, there's a woman my father wants me to marry, personally I can't stand her."

"Then why does your father want you to marry her?"

"It's all apart of his grand plan to have me in the White House one day." Fitz waved the idea off, "I'm not sure I want to be in politics." He laughed, "I guess her father made some sort of deal with my dad, she wants to be First Lady. Personally, I think she would be a frigid first lady."

"Then what do you want to do?" Olivia took a sip of her wine, "Go back into the Navy?"

"I want to use my law degree. I took the bar in California, in Massachusetts and in DC. I think I'd like to move to the East Coast, be a prosecutor, maybe a state's attorney." He shrugged, "I just don't think I want to be Governor of California and married to Mellie Carswell and miserable for the rest of my life."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Well I can't say I understand your father dictating your life, but I do understand broken relationships like that. I prefer to pretend my father doesn't exist."

"I wish I could say I did that, he's got his plan though."

Olivia frowned, "How old are you Fitz?"

"Thirty, why?"

"Well in the United States you've been an adult for twelve years, what if you just left? What would he do?" She twirled a piece of hair around her pointer finger and sighed, "I was so afraid of my father when I was in high school. When I finally understood who he was and what he did to me I left and I haven't looked back in a year this November. Best decision I've ever made."

Ftiz looked at her in awe, "I was only supposed to do one tour in the Navy. I did two. I would've done a third if I hadn't been shot down." He draped his arm over the seat back. "It was like a breath of fresh air leaving. I'd give anything to leave again."

"Then just do it Fitz. When he goes back to California stay here. Let him cut you off, let him do whatever he wants to, just stay."

The look in Olivia's eyes was intense as she held his blue gaze, "Just stay."

She nodded, finally breaking his stare. Glancing around she noted a man she'd met once last year watching Abby. Olivia giggled and smiled, "One second," she held up her finger, "I'll be right back."

She picked up her empty wine glass and Fitz watched her walk to the bar, purposefully stepping next to a man with glasses. She bumped his elbow to get his attention, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry." She apologized, "Wait, aren't you the district attorney I spoke to last year, um, Dave?"

The man finally tore his gaze away from Abby to look at her, "Um maybe, yeah, David Rosen."

"Olivia Pope." She shook his hand. Flagging down the bartender she held up her empty wineglass. The man nearly tripped over himself to come refill it. She just rolled her eyes, "Well David Rosen," she took a sip, "the redhead you're eyeing is Abby Whelan. She used to be an investigator for the Metro PD working closely with the DA's office. Now she works for my firm, Olivia Pope and Associates. We're in the consulting business." Olivia took another sip of her wine, aware she had David's full attention, "She's single, a die hard Democrat, loves guns and vodka martinis, dirty. She eats olives by the jar and her favorite band is ACDC." She patted his arm, "That enough to work with?" At his small nod she waved goodbye and moved back to the booth with Fitz.

"So you're sitting in a booth in the corner with me, but you're hitting on other men?" He asked jokingly hurt.

Olivia chuckled, "Poor sweet baby," she patted his cheek, "you'll be fine." She took a sip of her wine before she continued, "That's David Rosen. He works for the district attorney's office. He's been eyeing Abby all night. I was just giving him a swift kick in the ass." She shrugged with a smile.

"Well whatever you said worked," Fitz raised his hand with his beer in it, his pointer finger following David as he went to stand next to Abby.

Olivia nodded, "Good, Abby deserves some nice fun."

Fitz gave her a shit eaten grin, "I think you deserve some fun too."

"I deserve a lot of fun." Olivia murmured. When their lips connected for the first time, it was soft and caressing. There was a sense of underlying urgency, but at the same time it was slow and tender. Olivia moved closer to him, pushing her wine glass away and moving her hand up to his face, gently cupping it, letting her fingers stroke his cheek. His hand slipped from the back of the booth to her back, pulling her close while his other arm slid up her leg.

When they pulled back, Olivia put a restraining hand on his chest, "I want to have a lot of fun, but I think you have some things to figure out first.

He ran a hand through her hair, his fingers slipping down her face and neck, "I do, but that doesn't mean I want to walk away from you."

Olivia smiled and pressed a kiss to his palm, "Then don't." She quietly challenged him.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal_

**Chapter Three: Y'all Can Have This Town**

_It's gonna be worth everything I have to leave_

_When I feel her loving arms on me_

_Right there's the interstate_

_And I'm turning on looks like I'm gone_

_Y'all can have this town_

_And what I don't grab on my way out_

_Cause the only thing I need_

_Ain't here she's gone and found her way_

_To another life in a better place_

_But I hear she's missing me_

_Y'all can have this town_

_- "Y'all Can Have This Town" Luke Bryan_

* * *

Olivia poured a cup of coffee and looked over at Stephen, "It's our first day!" She sang out.

Harrison tapped on the door of the kitchen and break room, "And we already have a client!"

"Is he here?" Olivia's eyes widened.

Harrison shook his head, "No I just meant the Great Olivia Pope already found us a client."

Olivia sighed, "Oh yes," she took a sip pausing.

"So where is Fitzgerald Grant this morning?" Harrison grabbed a mug and poured coffee into it.

Olivia rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock, "I'd imagine on a plane to California now."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are the most amazing person in the world." Olivia, Harrison and Stephen looked up as Abby waltzed through the doors in her clothes from the previous night.

Stephen whistled, "Someone had a good night."

Abby grinned, "Oh yes I did." She held up her hand, "I am just going to go change." She waved and flitted off to her office.

Harrison and Stephen chuckled. Olivia rolled her eyes, "Be nice and professional when Congressman Shaw gets here." Abby and Huck joined them, "Why don't we move into the conference room." She suggested.

"Okay so who is Congressman Shaw?" Abby pulled out a chair.

"Congressman Jacob Shaw, from the great state of Rhode Island." Olivia picked up a folder and pulled out a picture, posting it on the wall, "He was caught with his pants down by a camera in his office." She turned to Huck, "Huck you have the video of it?"

Huck nodded, hooking his laptop up to the TV in the conference room. Abby's eyes widened, "Wow that is quite a position." She murmured.

"Is that even possible?" Harrison scrunched his face up.

"Oh it's possible." Abby and Olivia chorused.

"Just not comfortable." Abby elaborated.

Stephen grinned, "It's incredibly hot that you two know that."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "The girl's name is Jennifer Price." She picked up another photo, "A partner in a law firm." She stepped back, "What we need to do now is here what Congressman Shaw has to say and then find out who put the bug in the office, why and what they want."

A knock at the office door stopped them all, "I'll get it." Harrison grinned. When he came back in he had Congressman Shaw and an aide with him. "Olivia Pope, Congressman Jacob Shaw."

The young congressman stepped forward, "Ms. Pope, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Olivia smiled, "We're happy to help Congressman." She shook his hand, "Please have a seat, we have quite a bit to discuss."

SCANDAL

"You're awfully quiet this morning Fitzgerald. Are you thinking about Cyrus and Hollis's offer?" Big Jerry leaned back in his first class seat on the airplane taking them to California.

Fitz shrugged, "Not really."

Jerry sighed, "Fitzgerald, I do all of this for you. Everything I do is for you."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "No it's for you. I'm not delusional enough to think otherwise. Now I'm done talking about this." He picked up his headphones and turned on his music as the fasten seatbelt sign turned off and electronic devices were allowed.

SCANDAL

When the conference room door was shut and Congressman Shaw was safely on his way to hide in his office, Olivia turned to face her team, "Okay, Abby, find Jennifer Price and find out what she could know about this." She paused, "Stephen, go with Abby. Find out more about Price's friends, see if any of them could've been involved. Also find out if there are any other girls." She looked at Harrison, "I want you to scope out Capitol Hill and find out what anyone knows about this." She turned to Huck, "Huck, I have another project for you so you're with me." She clapped her hands, "All cylinders people."

Huck followed Olivia to her office and shut the door behind them, "What can I do for you Olivia?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "There's a girl that needs, um, helping." Huck nodded and pulled a chair back for Olivia who took a seat, "she's being framed for her boyfriend's murder, as well as the murder of six others." Olivia cleared her throat, "she didn't do it and we need to help her."

Huck nodded, "I can construct a new identity for her."

"She will also need money. And right now she has a law degree." Olivia leaned back, "Is this asking too much?"

Huck stood, "Anything for you Olivia." He pushed his chair back.

"Thank you Huck."

SCANDAL

Fitz flagged down his own cab, "You take the car, I'm taking a cab." He tossed his bag into the trunk.

"Fitzgerald, your mother will," Jerry began, but Fitz shut the cab door before his father could finish the sentence.

Fitz paid the cab fifteen minutes later and walked up to his apartment. He set his bag in the living room and looked around. It was a small apartment, one he'd paid for with money he'd earned, not with the money his father gave him. He opened a window and took in the fresh Santa Barbara air. "Just leave." He murmured.

He surveyed the sparsely decorated apartment, mostly filled with books. Grabbing his car keys he locked the door on his way out.

SCANDAL

"Abby what do you have?" Olivia entered the conference room with a flourish.

"Jennifer Price is a junior partner at Fisher, Tousey, Leas and Ball, she's a die hard Democrat and" she pulled out a check, "despite everything she still wants to donate the maximum to Shaw's campaign." She laid the small piece of paper on the conference room table.

"It appears," Stephen slipped out of his suit coat, "that there are no more women in the Congressman's life."

Olivia nodded, "Good that bodes well for us." She paused, "Is Harrison back?"

"Harrison is back and he has news," he held up a flash drive, "video footage from a surveillance camera." He tossed it to Huck who was sitting in front of a laptop, "Wanna play it for us?"

Huck slipped it in, "What are we looking at exactly?"

"Fast forward," Harrison directed, "stop, look." He pointed to the finger in a black sweatshirt.

"Is he headed into Shaw's office?" Olivia leaned forward.

Harrison nodded, "Yeah and there are no records of him every entering any of the offices on the Hill."

"There's no stopping this video from going viral tomorrow." Olivia sighed and glanced at her watch. It was already 3pm. She and Huck needed to head to Boston soon, "Call the Congressman's aide. Get him here for an update."

SCANDAL

Fitz dropped the last of the fifty boxes he'd bought at the U-Haul store in his apartment. He taped up a small box and began to fill it with books in the small living room. He was doing it. He was packing. He was going to move to DC.

Three hours later he'd finished packing the living room and moved into the bedroom. An hour later he looked around. Apparently a little motivation in the form of Olivia Pope got him a long way. Grabbing up his laptop he set it on the kitchen table. Pulling out a frozen dinner he turned the microwave on and flipped his laptop open.

He spent an hour searching for apartments in DC. He sighed, he couldn't seem to find anything. _Maybe Olivia will know of a good real estate agent. _

When he finished his lunch he continued packing up his bedroom.

SCANDAL

"Congressman Shaw," Olivia sat across from him and his aide, "the video is going to air online tomorrow afternoon at 12pm. The major media outlets will pick it up immediately."

Shaw leaned forward, "How do we stop it."

Huck sighed, "There is not a way to stop it from leaking. The person behind the website is very well-hidden."

"It's the Republican base trying to discredit you with a sex scandal." Olivia informed him blatantly. "The best way to handle this is to go into crisis management mode."

"What do you suggest?" Shaw asked.

"I suggest that when this airs you answer all questions with only a side comment about the scandal, but instead focus on an issue important to you." She paused, "This is your chance to push what is most important to you, so tell us what is it?"

"Education reform." His response was immediate.

Olivia nodded, "We'll run with it."

SCANDAL

Fitz waited for the answer at the moving company, he glanced at his watch, it was almost 5pm, "I need a van to drive boxes and furniture across the country to DC."

"Of course Mr. Grant," there was a pause, "I need a date and an address."

Fitz sighed and looked around, "It's a storage facility," he gave the address, "and tomorrow morning if at all possible."

The owner of the moving company, a patron to Big Jerry's campaign fell over himself to help Fitz, "Of course Mr. Grant. Movers will be there at 7am." Fitz hung up the phone. Grabbing his car keys, he locked his door and headed to a used car dealership to sell his car. He was really going to do this he was going to run away.

SCANDAL

"Huck, hurry up!" Olivia held open the door to the motel Lindsay Dwyer had rented, it was midnight, "We have to get her out of here."

Huck picked her up and placed her in the trunk area of the large SUV. "We're good to go Olivia."

Olivia slid into the passenger's seat, "She won't wake up will she?"

Huck shook her head, "No, but when we pull over for gas I'll make sure she's still out. She won't have any idea what happened, when she wakes up she won't remember anything."

Olivia nodded, "Thank you for not asking any questions."

Huck nodded, "You don't ask me any." He murmured as they pulled out of the motel in Boston, Massachusetts to head back to DC. "Don't worry, we'll be back by the time the video goes viral."

SCANDAL

"Olivia?" Huck came into the conference room, "His approval rating is steady." He waved a piece of paper in the air." He handed it to Olivia and turned on the television. The story had dropped at noon, just like the website promised it would.

"The networks are picking up on his statement and saying that even though he made a mistake he's goals are all good for Rhode Island and the country. He's potential president material." Stephen clapped Harrison's back. "We did it."

Abby smiled, "Another Congressman who can't keep it in his pants, the world won't care in five minutes anyhow." She waved her coffee around.

Olivia smiled, "How's David, Abby?"

Abby giggled and took a sip of her coffee, "He's so good. We're having dinner tonight." She paused, "Again. So have you heard from Fitz?"

Olivia sighed, "No, he left for Santa Barbara yesterday, I doubt I'll hear from him again." She sipped her own coffee, "I mean what are the chances that he'll actually move here?"

"I'd say they're pretty good." Olivia, Harrison, Stephen, Huck and Abby turned around.

"Fitz." Olivia murmured.

"Hi." He walked up to her, dropping his bag by their feet.

"Hi." She whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, "this morning I helped load up a moving van and then hopped on a flight straight out to here. And the cab brought me here." He pointed to the TV, "Nice job with Congressman Shaw by the way. You really are quite a fixer."

"You're moving?" Olivia asked.

"For good." He took her hand, "And I was kind of hoping you knew a real estate agent in town who could help me find an apartment."

Olivia smiled and chuckled, "Yeah I know a good one. Where are you staying now?"

"A Marriott downtown."

"Have you checked in?" Olivia asked. He shook his head. Leaning down she picked up his one bag, "Come with me." She whispered. Turning to the room, "See you all at work tomorrow." She smiled at Abby, "Have fun with David."

"Olivia?" Huck stopped her, pulling her to the side, "She's checked into a hotel. I will keep tabs on her."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you Huck." She stepped back away and held her hand out to Fitz, "Goodnight everyone. And Abby tell David hello for me."

"Have fun you two!" Abby sang out.

Olivia led him down to the parking garage below the building, "Where exactly are you taking me Ms. Pope?"

Olivia smiled, "Cancel your hotel room, you're staying with me until we find you a place." She pulled out of the garage, "Where is your stuff going to?"

"A storage facility, it's not much. I only had a small place." Fitz pulled his phone out of his pocket, and punched the number of the hotel into the phone.

Olivia looked over at his profile as he canceled his reservation. He came. He came back for her. He left his life. He left his father. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, although she was sure he may be able to.

SCANDAL

"Fitzgerald," Big Jerry turned his copy of his key into his son's lock, "Fitzgerald?" He stopped in the doorway. He looked around at the empty unit. "Fitzgerald?" He whispered. He walked inside and into the living room and his bedroom and the one bathroom. His son was gone.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: First Time**

_Looking at you holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again _

_As deep as the sky that's under my skin_

_Like being in love she says for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong is with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing into the unknown_

_We're lost in this but it feels like home_

_- "First Time" Lifehouse_

* * *

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment, "So," she led the way inside, flipping on the lights as she went, "what made you move?"

Tossing his bag on the floor, Fitz grabbed her wrist and spun her into him, "You."

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "You've spent all of a few hours with me and I convinced you to move, just uproot your entire life, leave your entire family behind?"

Fitz's head dropped down to the crook of her neck. Placing languid kisses up it to her ear, "The only way I'd get to know you is if I was here. And you were right about everything." His teeth dragged along her earlobe for a moment.

"I'm always right." She murmured, slipping her hand under his t-shirt.

"Is that so?" One of Fitz's hands swept the hair away from her shoulder, the other slid down her back squeezing her ass. She murmured a 'mhm' as his lips moved down her collarbone.

SCANDAL

Olivia awoke to the ringing of her cellphone. Leaning over, she did her best to unwrap herself from Fitz's grasp. She picked up his t-shirt and darted out of the room to her purse, which was sitting on a chair in her kitchen. She glanced at the screen and flipped the phone open, "Huck? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want you to know that she checked out of the hotel. I'll follow her. I'll make sure everything is set up."

Olivia leaned against the kitchen table, "Thank you Huck. I really owe you for this."

"You don't owe me anything Olivia."

Olivia sighed, "Oh yes, yes I do." She snapped her phone shut and closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

"That's some pretty deep sighing for 2am. What's on your mind?" Olivia looked up to find Fitz standing in her bedroom doorway in only boxers.

"Work." She waved her phone around.

"Your office has been open one day and you're already sighing, that doesn't bode well." He crossed his arms, "Want to try again?"

Olivia pushed herself off the table and moved to the wine rack, grabbing a bottle she set it on the counter with two glasses. "This is a wine conversation."

"Well shit." Fitz took the wine opener from her hands and opened the bottle pouring two glasses.

Olivia took one and the bottle and sat at the kitchen table, "My father is a truly horrible person."

"Eh, mine's not so good either." Fitz laughed as he took a sip.

Olivia downed half of her glass, "My father kills people for a living."

Fitz's hand, that was going to rub her back, stilled, "Excuse me?"

"Well not really, but yes. What I'm about to tell you is confidential. I stumbled upon it accidentally. Huck has no idea. If I tell him," She closed her eyes and choked on tears, "he will never speak to me again and I need him."

"What does your father do Livie?" Fitz leaned forward and swiped away a hair falling in her face, "I moved across the country for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia chuckled, "You say that, but I think it's just the adrenaline from basically running away talking." Fitz shook his head to protest, but Olivia ran over him, "My father is in charge of a top secret organization for the United States government, they're untouchable, even by the president. They run completely on our their own terms, I don't know how they're funded, but it's never been a problem."

"B-613."

Olivia stopped and stared at him, "How do you know about B-613?"

"I was drafted to do a mission for them. It's how I wound up injured and honorably discharged. I had no idea it was a mission for them until afterwards. I was in the hospital and I heard some man talking to the doctors. He was tall, black, and scary as hell. I don't know much about the organization. They basically walked into the Naval Headquarters and demanded a plane and men. I piloted that plane. We shot down a plane and then in turn we were shot down. I was a PoW for two months." He finished his wine. "What exactly does your father do?"

"He's Command." At Fitz's look she elaborated, "More than likely the tall, black scary as hell man talking to your doctor." She finished her wine and poured them both glasses, "He destroyed Huck's life. He took away Huck's family. He broke him." She took a shaky breath, "And he broke me."

Fitz wrapped an arm around her body, "What is happening now?"

Olivia glanced at her phone on the table, "B-613 needed someone in particular to win the special election to fill Kerry's seat in Massachusetts. They placed a chip in a voting machine to alter the votes."

"Kerry's seat was filled weeks ago, what happened now?" Fitz's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Huck and I went up to Boston and removed the chip." She sighed, "When I heard what happened, I just couldn't." She sighed, "Well B-613 was not happy when the election was lost and they blew up the floor of a building with the tech who made the chip. They framed it on his girlfriend. Now B-613 is untouchable, but we had to help her. Her name is Lindsay Dwyer. Huck created her a new identity. Once she's somewhat settled in here in DC, I'm going to give her a job at the firm. Just to keep an eye on her."

"I heard about that. She was painted as a crazy jealous girlfriend. The media said that her boyfriend cheated on her." Fitz leaned back in his chair as he continued to rub circles on her back, "You saved that girl. And the election."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah I did. Huck and I did. How can you do that though? Just take multiple lives? Or blatantly disregard the Constitution?"

Fitz shook his head, "I don't know Liv." He glanced down at her, "Last night I sent my resume to the district attorney's office. If I'm working there, could that in any way help you?"

Olivia leaned over and kissed him, "Yes it would."

"You're the good woman Liv, it's nice to know there's a woman like you out there. And I'm glad I found you."

SCANDAL

_One Week Later_

"This is all you have?" Olivia peered into the moving van in front of Fitz's new apartment complex.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned forward and kissed her t-shirt covered shoulder, "Yes that's all I have." He kissed her cheek, "Come on let's get this stuff inside."

"Your sexy, strong movers are here!" Olivia and Fitz turned at the sound of car doors shutting. Stephen, Abby, David, Huck and Harrison were crossing the parking lot.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fitz grinned at them as they approached.

"Liv said you were moving, we thought you could use some help." Stephen gave Olivia a hug, "What can we do?"

David grinned and held his hand out, "Besides I wanted to personally welcome you aboard. We're excited to have you join us at the DA's office." He shook Fitz's hand.

Fitz chuckled, "I am happy to be joining your team." He looked down at his girlfriend, "You're not the only one who gets to wear the white hat now, huh, Livie?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Come on sweet baby let's get this stuff upstairs." She picked up a box and headed to the elevator inside the building.

"Sweet baby?" Harrison scrunched his face up, "Seriously? You two are disgusting and it's only been a week."

Fitz slapped his back, "Come on, this will have to go up the steps." He picked up one end of the sofa, "And yeah we're nauseating. You'll have to get used to it."

"Come on you guys!" Olivia called out from the doorway, "Fitz is finally home, let's get him moved in!"

SCANDAL

Melanie Carswell smoothed out her baby blue dress. She adjusted her pearls around her neck and leaned forward to grab the cup of coffee placed in front of her. "I'm sorry Jerry, but can you please repeat that for me?" She sat on the sofa in Big Jerry's home office across from her father, Cyrus Beene and Jerry himself.

"I'm saying he's left California." Jerry leaned back.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jonathan Carswell set his own cup of coffee down, "Where did he go?"

"He's moved to DC." Cyrus spoke up for the first time since they'd been introduced.

"To do what exactly?" Mellie patted her chignon to make sure it was still intact, "I thought the plan was to run for Governor of California first?"

"He's not running for any office, he's taken a job at the District Attorney's Office. He's also dating someone." Cyrus tossed four photos on the coffee table they were all seated around. "Her name is Olivia Pope. She was an attorney, now she's starting to make a name for herself as a fixer."

"What the hell is a fixer?" Jonathan, an oil tycoon from Texas who made his way politically as Governor, Congressman and Senator, was now retired and hoping his only daughter would find her way to the White House.

"She fixes people and their problems. She had a client the day she opened her doors, Congressman Shaw from Rhode Island. On Wednesday night of this week she rescued the Russian Ambassador's son from Russian mobsters. Lord only knows what will float through her doors next. She's only been in business for two weeks."

Mellie leaned forward and picked up a picture of Fitzgerald Grant and this woman. They sitting on the grass in a park eating ice cream. He was in a suit, it looked like he came from an interview and she was in a cream colored dress. Mellie wanted to scream, but instead she held it in, "How old is this woman and what are her credentials?"

Cyrus cleared his throat, Mellie was talking about Olivia like she was a target, "She's twenty-six. Graduated from William and Mary a year early, went to Georgetown for law school. Worked at a law firm for two years before quitting to open up this business. She's well respected." He paused, "Her mother died when she was young. Went to well-respected boarding schools. Her father is the curator at the Smithsonian."

"So in other words," Jonathan threw the photograph of the two of them running on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial back on the table, "good family."

Cyrus nodded, "Yes sir, good family. Her father is well-known and well-respected." He glanced over at Big Jerry who had his arms crossed and his chest puffed out in indignation.

"The plan was for you to marry my son." Jerry pointed at Mellie.

Mellie picked up her cup and took careful sip before replacing it on the table and adjusting the sleeves on her cream colored blazer, "I understand the plan Jerry. I signed up for the plan. Your son, however, did not. It does not look as if he's going to be running for president anyhow." She stood up, "I believe that my role here is done, unless you think you can convince him to come home."

Big Jerry stood up, "Please take a seat Mellie." He gestured to the sofa she'd just risen from, "And listen to my plan."

"So you have a plan?" Jonathan ran a hand over his white beard, "If you don't I will have Hollis pull his support for your re-election bid."

Jerry's eyes narrowed, "Mellie how would you like to take a trip to DC?"

Mellie sighed, "What good would that do?"

"I think it's time you use your persuasive female abilities to convince him of what's right and wrong."

"You want me to sleep with him?" Mellie crossed her arms, "Daddy," her eyes swiveled to her father, "I am not a prostitute."

Jerry raised his hands, "I never said sleep with, I just meant convince him you are better than this half-breed." He gestured to the pictures of Olivia Pope.

"Sir," Cyrus held up his hand, "if I may, Olivia is still in her twenties. She's still finding herself and what she wants. By the time Fitzgerald can even run for president it's highly likely that she'll have moved onto someone else." He paused, "You could let this little affair run its course."

"This little affair could ruin Fitzgerald's chance at winning any office nomination. Mellie should go to DC." Jerry concluded.

"I will have a plane arranged to take you." Jonathan stood and picked up his sport's coat, "Come Mellie, we have a flight to catch to Texas. It's time to get out of this liberal state." Mellie nodded to Cyrus and Jerry and silently followed her father out, knowing her opinion no longer mattered.

SCANDAL

Olivia opened the door of the DA's office. It was Fitz's first day and she wanted to surprise him with a special lunch. She stopped by the front desk, "Hi," she greeted the receptionist, Mary, with a smile, "I'm looking for Fitzgerald Grant."

She could see the heat rise up in the young woman's cheeks, "Of course, his office is in the back." She pointed towards the back right corner.

"Thank you Mary." Olivia waved to the woman and moved her way through the bustling room filled with clerks. She stopped at a door that had 'Fitzgerald Grant III, Esquire' printed on the door.

Grinning she knocked until she heard him call out, "Come in."

She opened the door and stood in the doorway, "I committed a murder and I need a lawyer." She drawled out slowly.

She watched as his head shot up from the file he was reading and he spun around to face the entrance, "Livie!" He crossed the room and picked her up in his arms, "What are you doing here?" He murmured into her hair.

She smiled and took a deep breath, taking in his scent, "I came to surprise you on your first day and bring you a homemade lunch."

She stepped back and pulled a brown paper sack out of her grey purse. He took it and opened it, "Is that peanut butter and jelly?" He asked.

She shrugged, "It's not the most fun use of peanut butter or jelly," she wriggled her eyebrows at him, "but it's what it was made for."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, ignoring the stares coming from the open doorway. When he pulled back, his mouth moved to her ear, dragging his tongue down her earlobe he whispered, "You look so beautiful today." He pulled back to admire the khaki pencil skirt and silky black v-neck top she had on.

She adjusted his red tie ever so slightly, "And you look so sexy suited up." She murmured back.

A knock on the doorway stopped their conversation, "I thought I heard Olivia Pope come in."

She turned in Fitz's arms to face David Rosen, "David how are you?"

He grinned at her, "Great, are we still on for dinner tonight? 7:30 at Le Rouche?"

Fitz nodded, "Oh yeah, and then we're meeting up with Stephen and Harrison and maybe Huck for drinks right?"

David nodded, "Alrighty, as you were."

When he was gone Fitz spun Olivia around in his arms, "As we were." He pressed his lips to hers. And for the first time since he mother died, Olivia felt like she'd found her home in this man who she'd only known for a couple of weeks.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Five: The Reason Why**

_Could it be that maybe it's our first mistake_

_And baby that's alright_

_It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight_

_There's a reason why they say that we should give it time_

_But time is not enough_

_And that's the reason why_

_When you're young you fall in love_

_- "The Reason Why" The Click Five_

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Harrison sat at a hightop table at Rhett's, flipping idly through the emails on his phone as he sipped his martini. He looked up as a brunette who he recognized from a picture Olivia showed him came to a skidding halt in front of his table, "Quinn Perkins." He stated looking down at his phone.

"Harrison Wright?" She asked.

"What are you drinking?" Harrison clicked the screen of his phone off and slipped into inside his jacket.

"I'm not staying, I don't do blind dates. The only reason I showed up at all is because getting stood up in this bar is like falling face flat on a runway." She leaned forward as she spoke, dodging waiters who carried expensive drinks in expensive glasses.

"What are you drinking?" He repeated.

"I'm not staying, is what I'm saying. I don't do blind dates." She stood her ground.

For the first time Harrison really looked at her, she was pretty, not in the model way that he usually fell for, but still, pretty, "My parents met on a blind date they've been inseparable ever since." He decided there was no reason he couldn't have a little fun with her.

"I'm happy for your parents and for you since that means you exist, but I don't do blind dates." He chuckled at how she remained calm.

"This is a date?" He gave her a questioning look, enjoying how confused she suddenly got, "This is a job interview. What are you drinking?"

"Dirty martini. This is an interview? You're a baby lawyer." She took a seat on the stool while Harrison flagged down the waiter and mouthed 'dirty martini'.

"I'm twenty-eight."

"Then why aren't we sitting at an office in a law firm?" She retorted.

"Because that's not how we do business." Harrison unbuttoned his coat. He sighed, "Quinn, this is not a blind date. On blind dates I like to buy a woman dinner because it makes her more likely to sleep with me or give me a second date. When I buy you dinner, you'll know I'm interested."

"I didn't apply for a job with you." She crossed her arms as the drink was placed in front of her.

"This is a job interview?" He watched as she was rattled again by his change.

She stood back up, "Okay this has been whatever, but I don't do blind dates." She made a move to leave.

"Ask me who I work for." She just stared at him, so he repeated, "Ask me who I work for."

"Who do you work for?" She finally relented with a sigh.

"Olivia Pope." Her mouth dropped open and she stopped breathing, "The way I know you applied for a job with us is that I have your resume on my iPad, the way I know you would kill puppies for a job with Olivia is the way you stopped breathing when I said the name Olivia Pope, which is a tell, your tell. You should really work on that cause I'm going to offer you a crap salary and you're going to have to take it cause Olivia Pope is as good as they say she is." He leaned back, "I lied, this isn't a job interview."

"What?" Quinn's mouth dropped open and closed.

"Olivia already told me to hire you, the job's yours if you want it. It's the best job you'll ever have, you'll fight tigers, slay dragons." He stood up and buttoned his coat, "Oh and I'm not a baby lawyer. I'm a gladiator in a suit. Because that's what you are when you work for Olivia. You're a gladiator in a suit. You want to be a gladiator in a suit." She nodded, "You gotta say it."

"I want to be a gladiator in a suit." She didn't even hesitate.

SCANDAL

Fitz leaned over and answered his ringing phone. He looked next to him in the bed, it was empty. Olivia called around eight that night saying that she would still love to spend the night with him, but had to go into work. He glanced at the clock, it was 11pm and she still wasn't there. "Grant here." He answered.

"Hey Fitz, it's David."

"David it's 11 and I'm asleep, what?"

"There's been a murder." Fitz leaned back and closed his eyes. Over the past two months the DA's office had come to realize that Fitz and David worked well as a team. They were completely in sync with each other. The DA's office didn't usually team people up, but it seemed that whenever Fitz or David got a big case the other was called in.

"No kidding." Fitz sighed, "Hey is Abby there or is she still at work too?"

David himself looked at his empty bed, "Work. Whatever they're doing took forever."

Fitz sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's the case, do we need to go somewhere. I'm conference calling homicide in for an update. Sullivan St. James's girlfriend is the victim."

"Fuck." Fitz muttered, standing up he moved from his bedroom to the kitchen, "I'm going to need coffee for this one."

"Oh yeah, mine's already brewing." David picked up his glasses and sat at his kitchen table.

Fitz chuckled, "Maybe we need to move in together and let Abby and Livie live together."

"No shit, sometimes I feel like I'm your boyfriend." David muttered as he listened to the coffee drip drop.

SCANDAL

Quinn stumbled out of the elevator following Harrison Wright into the Olivia Pope and Associates office, "Are you sure she's going to be here, it's late."

"She's always here." Harrison replied, reaching for the door.

"Well do I look okay?" Quinn stopped and motioned to her black heels, black pencil skirt, mint green button down, black camisole, and black sweater.

Harrison gave her a once over, "Too much cleavage, Olivia will talk about you." He pushed the door open leaving Quinn to fumble with a button on her shirt, "That's Huck, he's our computer genius, ex-CIA."

Huck looked up from his laptop, "We don't talk about that. New girl?"

"New girl." Harrison responded, moving forward before Quinn could even say hello to him. He pointed through the glass window, "That's Abby she's an investigator, Stephen, he's a litigator, and that's,"

"Olivia Pope." Quinn stopped to stare at the tiny African American woman in cream slacks, a silver top and cream blazer laughing with her hand poised over a carton with noodles hanging from chopsticks.

"Let's go." Harrison pushed open the door. "Olivia Pope, Quinn Perkins." He motioned between the two of them.

Olivia glanced over her shoulder, "Too much cleavage."

Quinn fumbled once again with her blouse, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was coming here. Can I just say, Ms. Pope, I'm a huge fan. The work you did in the at Camerlengo and Brockwell," she sighed, "it is an honor to work for your law firm."

Olivia placed her carton on the table and stood up, turning to sit on the table instead, "We're lawyers, but this is not a law firm."

"Law firms are for panises." Stephen spoke up.

"We solve crises, save reputations." Abby grinned and took a sip of her oversized to-go cup.

"Right, well it is still an honor." Quinn did a little hop in place.

Olivia chuckled, "Did Harrison feed you a line about being a gladiator in a suit?"

Harrison frowned and dropped his coat on a chair, "Hey Stephen and I came up with that."

"And it's genius." Stephen said as he swallowed a piece of pork.

"Yes and I am ready to gladiate, or whatever." She looked down at her shoes.

Olivia rolled her eyes and glanced at her silver watch, "Well you can gladiate tomorrow, I'm going home. Fitz is probably asleep and I have a lot of energy." She grinned at Abby, "I'm going to wake him up." She winked at the room and tossed her to-go carton in the trash.

"Mhm, me too. I could use a little loving." Abby followed her out of the room.

"TMI." Harrison muttered following them with Stephen on his heels.

"We've got incoming!" Huck called out.

"Take a message it's after hours, we're going home." Stephen slide his arms into his coat as he moved from his office to the waiting room.

"Not on the phone, he's here and you're going to want to talk to him." Huck replied as Olivia, Harrison and Abby all came out with coats on.

Olivia watched as Sullivan St. James, the most decorated war hero since the Vietnam War appeared in blood stained clothes, "You have to help me. They say I murdered my girlfriend."

Harrison pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Sully, "Welcome to Olivia Pope and Associates."

SCANDAL

"So he ran?" Fitz glanced down at the few pages that had been faxed to him as he sipped on coffee and jotted notes down on a legal pad.

"What about fingerprints?" David asked.

"All over the gun." Detective Marshall responded.

"Put an APB on Sullivan St. James." Fitz replied, "Get him in for questioning."

"Call us with anything." David instructed.

Fitz waited until it was just David and himself on the line, "If they can't find him you know where he'll be."

"Olivia Pope and Associates." David muttered. "You know this could be two cases in a row."

Fitz sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I know."

SCANDAL

Quinn stared between Stephen, Harrison, Huck, Abby and Olivia, "It's all over the police scanners." Huck said, "They have an APB out on him."

"Liv it looks like he did it, he killed her and ran." Stephen said, "He has no alibi." He sighed, "You heard him."

"What happens now?" Quinn asked quietly.

"We vote." Olivia answered.

"He's military. A trained killer. He'd have to be an idiot to get that blood all over himself and run. I vote no though." Harrison said, taking a sip of the freshly made coffee, "It's a media hand grenade."

"No I think he did it." Stephen replied.

"I vote no too, he looks guilty. Besides," Abby grinned, "I hate Republicans."

"I'd vote yes," Huck replied, "if we were voting."

"My vote always comes down to my gut. And my gut is never wrong." Olivia's head fell to the side, "I vote yes."

Stephen groaned, "Why do we even bother voting?"

Olivia turned to him and grinned, "You're pretty and smart. So pretty, so smart." She sang out. He just rolled his eyes.

Quinn stopped them from moving, "Wait, what do we do? I mean what can we do? We're not lawyers, we're not the district attorney's office, what can we do?"

Olivia stopped her from continuing, "First we interview Sully. Then we lay down ground rules. Then we prove he's innocent."

"I'll head to the scene and take a look at the body." Abby picked up her coat.

"I'll go down to the corner and see if they'll rush an autopsy for me." Stephen also grabbed his.

"I'll stall the DA's office." Olivia grabbed her phone, "Harrison, get him a clean shirt, put him in an office and take away all phones."

"I'll lay down the rules." He paused, "And get Quinn started here."

"Great! Thanks!" Olivia shut the door on her way out.

She pulled up to David's apartment and rang the buzzer until the door opened. "Olivia Pope," he sighed, "why am I not surprised you guys are on it. Didn't send Abby huh?"

"I didn't want you to distract her."

"He's guilty Liv." David sighed, "I've been on the phone with Fitz and Homicide all night. He killed her and ran."

"My gut says he's innocent."

"Your spidey senses aren't evidence. You don't have any pull behind you Olivia. You're just a private citizen who is by the way annoying." David groaned and pushed his glasses on his head.

"You know I could have cameras out here with a news crew asking why you're harassing a handicapped Medal of Honor recipient." She challenged.

"You really think threatening me is the way to get what you want?" David asked in shock.

"Oh I wasn't threatening you. Could it be that he's a well-known Republican and you're considering a bid on the Democratic ticket the next time a Democrat is in office?" She paused, "Just to be clear that was me threatening you."

"25 hours."

"48." She challenged.

"36." He relented.

"Sold, it was a pleasure doing business with you." She waved as she left.

She arrived at Fitz's apartment ten minutes later and let herself in to find him in the kitchen, "Livie, you're home."

"Hey sweet baby, what are you working on?" She picked up a photo of Sully, "Ah yes, Sully, so what do you say to 36 hours of no action from the DA's office?"

"I'd say David already promised that to you."

"I figured he'd be my harder sell, besides, you know my gut." She sat down in the chair next to him.

"And your gut is always right." He replied.

"What?"

"Is this always going to be how it is, you stomping over my work?" He stood up and poured another cup of coffee.

"That's what you think I'm doing? He's an innocent man Fitz. He's my client, I'm supposed to help him."

Fitz picked up a picture of Sully's dead girlfriend, "Well she's my client. I'm supposed to help her. We need to talk to Sully."

"You're not going to talk to him, you're going to arrest him." Olivia put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter. I'm going back to the office."

"Olivia," Fitz sighed, "we're going to have to figure this out eventually."

"Once I prove Sully is innocent." She slammed the door on her way out.

SCANDAL

"David is pissed." Abby bombarded Olivia when she walked into the office, "And I am too, we're both just doing our jobs."

Olivia followed Abby into her office and laid down on Abby's plum sofa, "So is Fitz. We're going to have to figure this out."

"Once we prove Sully innocent they can have our evidence and find who really killed her." Abby sat in cream colored chair and propped her feet up on the black coffee table, kicking her heels off.

"Anything good from the scene?" Olivia asked as she laid her arm over her eyes. "I'm tired."

"I'm exhausted." Abby moaned, "And yeah I got pictures of the body. Had to threaten Wally with that hooker incident, but whatever, he's a douche."

Olivia laughed loudly, "Abby!"

"What? That's so gross!" Abby squealed.

Olivia sat up, "I'm calling to apologize." She stood, "If I do it you do it."

Abby tossed her the office phone, "You first."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Six: The Reason**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_-"The Reason" Hoobastank_

* * *

Olivia pressed the voicemail button on the office line, "Hi Ms. Pope, my name is Melanie Carswell, I was wondering if I could set up a meeting with you tomorrow at some point. I fly into DC this afternoon. Please let me know what works best for you." Olivia jotted down her cellphone number.

Quickly she called it, "Ms. Carswell, this is Olivia Pope." Olivia knew damned well who she was and she had a good idea as to why she was showing up in DC.

"Ms. Pope, I was hoping to set up a meeting with you." Melanie drawled into the phone.

Olivia glanced through her office door towards where Sully St. James was, "I will meet you at the bar of your hotel?" Olivia suggested. Fitz could show up at the office and she sure as hell wanted him kept away from this woman. "Eight?"

"That is perfect Ms. Pope, I'm at Four Seasons," Melanie sang out, "see you then."

SCANDAL

Olivia shut her office door with a bang, "What do you want me to say Fitz? That I will just hand Sully over to you because you're my boyfriend?" She screamed into the phone an hour after she was told there was no alibi for Sully.

"Damn it Olivia, I'm more than that." Fitz yelled.

"This isn't about us!" Olivia continued to argue, "This is about our work."

"Well if you wouldn't just tromp all over the DA's office like we didn't matter, like we weren't the good guys, this wouldn't be an issue." Fitz continued. "Open your damn office door."

"What?" Olivia turned and found David and Fitz standing outside her office door with Harrison, Huck, Stephen, Abby and Quinn behind them. She sighed at the look of fear on Quinn's face. She looked utterly lost.

She shut the phone off and open the door in time to hear Abby yell, "Damn it David, I work here you can't just come barging here."

"See this is what I love," David began, "I am the law, the law is me. I wear the white hat. And you," he pointed to Olivia, "you, Olivia Carolyn Pope, are a pain in my ass."

Olivia crossed her arms, "Can we help you two?" She chuckled, "This is private property."

"Where is Sully St. James, Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"You gave me 36 hours, it's only been 35. I still have one hour left. Now get out of my office." She watched, knowing that she'd just crossed a line with Fitz, as Huck took both of their arms and escorted them out of the office.

She turned to face her team, "What now boss?" Harrison asked her with his arms crossed.

Olivia closed her eyes and looked at Abby, this was bad. They'd both just crossed their boyfriend. Both of whom were overly emotional and more girl-like than they were, "Liv, time is running out," Stephen paced in front of her, "what do you want us to do."

"I'm thinking." She pointed, "Abby, Stephen, Harrison, find Sully's alibi. Make something stick." She looked at Huck, "Run through his finances one more time, see if you can find anything. Anything at all." She glanced at Quinn, "Find out everything you can about Melanie Carswell." She picked up her coat, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Harrison called out.

"To see an old friend." Olivia answered, slamming the office door behind her.

Quinn stopped Harrison from picking up his coat, "What do I do?" She asked.

Harrison chuckled and pulled on his overcoat, "Impress her." Quinn just nodded and scurried off to a computer.

SCANDAL

Olivia glanced at her watch as she paced in the hallway of Georgetown outside of a classroom. Her phone rang and she grabbed it, "What?"

"Liv, we can't find an alibi for Sully." Abby moaned, "And David keeps calling me to remind me our time is almost up."

"I can't do this right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm in the middle of something. Just handle it." Olivia ended the call just as the classroom door opened and students began to flood out. She peeked in the window and watched as the last student lingered for a moment before fleeing. When Cyrus's back was turned to erase the blackboard, Olivia let herself in the room. She leaned against the wall in the doorway for a moment before clearing her throat.

Cyrus turned, "Olivia." He stated calmly.

"Let me be perfectly clear," she walked forward, setting her purse on a student desk as she did so, "you don't intimidate or scare me anymore. You have nothing over me. You are no longer a part of my life." She held her hands up as she spoke, "Whatever you have going on with the Grant family and the Carswell family stops here and now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cyrus laid down the eraser and faced her fully.

"Melanie Carswell is in town. And I would wager to say that it has to do with Big Jerry, her father and you." She pointed to him, "You will keep her away from Fitz and our life together. I don't care what you tell Big Jerry. It doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is my life with Fitz. We are happy. And you can report back to Jerry that if Fitz will have me, I plan on spending the rest of my life with him." She saw Cyrus was about to respond so she kept going, "And I know that puts your political career in jeopardy, but let's be honest, you're a gay Republican. Very few members of the party would want you working in the White House. The Grant family was perfect, they're more liberal than most Republicans. Fitz is uninterested in politics at this point. Should he ever become interested and should you cut all your ties with Big Jerry, I will give you a phone call. There's no denying you're the best, and on your borderline sociopathic climb to the top you will not destroy Fitz or me or my relationship with him or anyone I may even remotely care about." She paused and took a breath, "Am I understood?"

Cyrus chuckled and stacked his books on the corner of his desk, "Yes Olivia you are." She turned and picked up her purse. Just as her hand was on the doorknob he spoke again, "This is a new you."

"Excuse me?" She turned to face him.

"The Olivia I trained would've never given up her career for a man. Would've never worried about his hopes and dreams. She would've told him to suck it up and handle it."

Cyrus was baiting her, and she knew it, "I'm not a heartless robot Cyrus, I love him. And I have not given up my career for him. I own a business. People answer to me. And in case you haven't notices, people from all of the world are knocking on my door asking me to fix their problems. I have more control than you seem to think I do. Good luck with the Grants and the Carswells. You're going to need it, especially if that lunatic, Hollis Doyle, is involved."

"What do you know about Doyle?" Cyrus called out.

She smiled at him and reached for the door again, "Everything." She slammed it shut behind her.

SCANDAL

"What do you have?" Olivia asked as she shut the office door. She glanced down at her watch, "We only have fifteen minutes before Fitz and David show up with an arrest warrant." She called out.

"We have the alibi." Stephen grabbed her hand and pulled her into the conference room where Huck was queuing up the tape.

"Great!" Olivia complimented them.

"It's not so simple." Abby told her as the tape played and she watched Sully pull a man, a man, not a woman, a man into a kiss.

"Shit." Olivia sighed as she stormed into Stephen's office where Sully was sitting.

"Liv incoming!" Huck called out.

"Hold them off." Olivia instructed as she shut the office door.

"We're here for Sully." David held out the arrest warrant. "Your 36 hours are up." He gave the warrant to Harrison.

Harrison held up his hands, "Look you guys are already here with back up, we get it. We had 36 hours, but Olivia is making a final plea to Sully to tell the truth."

"That's our job." Fitz interrupted.

"Look you know Liv better than anyone else," Harrison stepped in front of him, "give her two minutes."

Fitz sighed and looked through the glass office doors. He watched as Sully ran his hands through his hair and Olivia grabbed his hands. She was actually pleading with him. He saw the look on her face, she knew he was innocent, her gut was right and she had proof that Sully didn't want to use. Fitz nodded, "Two minutes." As he said that Sully pushed Olivia away and stormed out ready to be arrested.

"Sullivan St. James," David stepped forward, "you have the right to remain silent."

SCANDAL

Fitz pulled Olivia into the small break room of the precinct, "Look you know he's innocent, you have proof and it's killing you, I can see it on your face." He looked down at her, "Tell me."

Olivia shook her head and leaned against him, "I can't, this will ruin his career."

"Going to jail will ruin his career."

"You know I can't do anything the client doesn't want. I'm not the law, I'm at their beck and call."

"I know," Fitz pulled her into a hug, "so give me anything that could help him, tell me something you didn't promise not to tell and let me save him."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his torso and mumbled, "Ask him his nightly routine," she paused, "and then hunt for security cameras instead of witnesses, video is always more reliable."

Fitz tilted her head up and pressed his lips down to hers, "You'll save his reputation once we clear him of the murder charges." He murmured to her.

"I love you Fitz." Olivia rubbed her nose against his.

"Forever." He replied, "I am going to love you forever." He whispered.

"I rather like the sound of forever." She pulled back, "I have to go now." She gave him one last peck before meeting her team in the lobby. "I have to go, Quinn, do you have what I need?"

Quinn handed her a file, "Here."

Olivia opened it and flipped through quickly, "Thanks, call me if anything changes."

"You're leaving?" Abby asked.

"I have somewhere I have to be. They won't arraign him until tomorrow anyhow." She waved, "I'll have my phone on me."

Twenty minutes later Olivia handed her car keys to the valet and walked into the bar. She saw Mellie sipping a Cosmo at a hightop. "Ms. Carswell, what can I do for you?" She looked at the waiter, "House cab."

"I need your help." Melanie leaned forward, "And please call me Mellie."

"If it has to do with Fitz, Mellie, I'm not interested." Olivia picked up the glass of wine and took a sip.

"I've seen pictures of you with him. You're probably not surprised Big Jerry has had you two followed."

"I'm more surprised it took him this long to send you out here." Olivia stated honestly.

"Is he happy?"

"Who?" Olivia set her glass back on the countertop.

"Fitzgerald." Mellie took a sip of her own drink.

"Very."

"He isn't going to run for president at any point is he?" Mellie sighed in disappointment.

"As of right now? No. He wants to help people. He wants to be more hands on than a president. He's happy being an attorney. And he's damn good at it too." Olivia stood up and dropped a twenty on the table, "Consider this, if he doesn't love you, why would you want to be with him? There are other men in this country from good families who could be president. One of them may actually love you." She put her bag on her shoulder and walked out, leaving Mellie with an empty Cosmo glass and her thoughts.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_Okay so did last night frustrate the hell out of anyone else? Or was that just me? I never thought I'd say this, but I'm pretty sure Mellie was the only one with her head screwed on right. Cyrus may be the world's most frustrating character. I mean seriously? Threatening Harrison? I'm back to hating Cyrus again. And why can't Olivia just be open and honest? Why did we have to wait the ENTIRE episode to hear her tell Fitz the truth about the plane? And why can't Fitz just break the law for her once? Those two drive me crazy! On a much happier note, I love Lisa Kudrow. I loved her in Friends and now I'm loving her in Scandal. I do hate Josie's sister though. She has a stick up her ass and needs to learn a thing or two about DC politics. Anyhow... Onto Chapter Ten :) _

**Chapter Seven: Have a Little Faith in Me**

_When the road gets dark_

_And you can no longer see_

_Let my love throw a spark_

_Have a little faith in me_

_And when the tears you cry_

_Are all you can believe_

_Just give these loving arms a try baby_

_And Have a little faith in me, faith in me_

_- "Have a Little Faith in Me" Mandy Moore_

* * *

Olivia swirled the bubbles around the bathtub and leaned back into Fitz's chest, "I have to tell you something."

Fitz kissed her shoulder and then her neck, "I know you do."

"You haven't pushed." Olivia commented as she drew shapes in the foam.

"When people push you get determined and then you do whatever you can not do what they want. I know not to push you." He kissed behind her ear, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Yes." Olivia murmured, rubbing her head against his. "First, know I did it because I love you." She paused, "Mellie came into town."

Fitz pulled back, "When?" He paused, "And though I think I know why, why?"

"When you arrested Sully. I met her at the bar of her hotel." She sighed, "I told her to buzz off." Olivia paused, "I guess to try to win you back, although she didn't put up a fight at all."

"What did she say?" Fitz asked.

Olivia thought back to the two days before, "Actually she didn't push to see you or degrade what we have. She asked if you were happy." Olivia sighed, "She didn't seem all that bad to me. I can tell you this, she does not love you."

"Well I don't love her." Fitz murmured, tightening his grip around Olivia's bare waist, "I love you." He sighed, "I wish you'd told me though."

Olivia sighed, "I know. Oh and I threatened Cyrus too."

Fitz let out a full booming laugh, "Of course you did."

"What? It seemed appropriate at the time. I was angry and I reacted without really thinking about it once I got the message that Mellie was in town. Whatever your father has up his sleeves is going to involve Cyrus." Olivia arched her back and turned a little, "But I really don't want to talk about your father right now."

Fitz brought a hand up to tangle in her hair, "You know what, I'm not sure I want to talk at all right now." He cupped her chin and brought her lips up to his.

SCANDAL

David and Fitz set an array of plastic bags on the conference room table, "Lunch!" David called out.

Olivia, Huck, Quinn, Stephen, Harrison and Abby floated out of their offices and into the conference room. "And delivered by the world's sexiest man." Abby nuzzled her head into David's neck.

Olivia chuckled, "You're right Abs, Fitz is the sexiest man alive."

"Aw thank you sweet baby." Fitz leaned down and kissed her.

"You four and disgusting." Stephen muttered as he started pulling cartons of Chinese food out of the bags.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz's waist, "One day you will meet someone better than all the random girls you sleep around with. And you will be just as disgusting." Olivia mumbled.

"I am proud to be disgusting." Fitz said as he sat down and brought Olivia onto his lap giggling.

"Well while that is all thoroughly nauseating," Harrison sat down in a chair, "I'm starving." Just as everyone crowded around the table to eat, someone cleared their throat.

Everyone looked to the doorway to find Mellie leaning there in a cream dress with a blue blazer, her hair pulled up, pearls around her neck and on her ears and a dark brown Michael Kors bag on her arm. "I'm sorry to interrupt lunch, but the DA's office said you were here Fitzgerald."

Olivia remained firmly planted on Fitz's lap. She could feel his fingers digging into her hips, cementing her there. "You went to my office?"

Mellie nodded, "Mary said you were having lunch with your girlfriend at her office." She nodded to Olivia, "Nice to see you again Olivia."

Olivia pried Fitz's fingers off of her and stood, she stretched out her hand to shake Mellie's, "You as well, please come meet my colleagues." She brought Mellie into the room, "This is Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Stephen, Abby and David. David works at the DA's office with Fitz."

Mellie smiled and waved, "It's nice to meet you all." Her eyes wandered over the room before finally landing on Fitz, "Since I have you both here, can I talk to you two?"

Fitz stood up and wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist, "Sure, your office Livie?" Olivia nodded and led the way, shutting the door and closing the blinds she'd recently had installed in all of the offices.

Mellie stood in the center of the room, she shook her head when Olivia offered her a seat on the plush, cream colored sofa, "I'm not staying. I just wanted to say this quickly," she glanced between the two of them, "I'm sorry, for blowing into town and disrupting anything I've managed to disrupt. And I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us Fitzgerald, but I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy." She looked at Olivia, "You seem like a lovely young woman and you make Fitzgerald so happy, which is all anyone can ask for." She patted her hair, a nervous habit she'd developed as a child, "More than likely we won't see each other again. I've told my father I'm not interested in his plan any longer. If I find my way into the White House it will be on my own terms. I won't be disrupting your life any longer."

Olivia arched her eyebrows. This woman standing humbly in front of them was not the same woman that Fitz had spent hours describing to her, "Really? That's it? A half a glass of wine with me and you're done?"

"You said something as you left, why should I want to be with someone who doesn't love me? And you're right. Why should I? Why should I settle for someone who would be pining over someone else, or worse, have an affair, when I could meet and be with someone who actually loves me." She nodded as she spoke, "You have no reason to believe me Fitzgerald, but I do wish you the best. You two will have beautiful children together." She sighed, "Well I won't keep you any longer. I'm going back to Texas." She waved and walked out of the office.

She poked her head into the conference room, "It was nice meeting y'all." She waved to the group who were quietly whispering as they ate.

They all looked up. Stephen cleared his throat and spoke, "It was nice meeting you as well. Enjoy DC." Mellie smiled and nodded her thanks as she breezed confidently out of the office.

"What did she say?" Abby asked when they sat down.

"She said she was leaving." Olivia answered, pulling up a chair of her own.

"I don't buy that for a second." Fitz pulled her chair as close to his as it could be. "Let's hope she's telling the truth though."

The phone ringing stopped the conversation. Harrison picked it up, "Olivia Pope and Associates, this is Harrison." He nodded his head before sliding it to Olivia, "Client."

"This is Olivia Pope." She paused and listened. "Yes Senator, I understand Senator." She idly ran her hand up Fitz's leg as she spoke, "If you give me a number I will call you back shortly. I need to discuss this with my team first." She accepted the pen and pad from Quinn with a mouthed 'thank you' and jotted down his number, "Yes sir. I'll call you." She hung her phone up.

"New client? Since when do you not just say yes and since when do we really get a say in anything?" Stephen asked.

"When the client is Senator Richard Meyers." Olivia speared a piece of chicken with her fork and slowly chewed it.

"The philandering Senator from Washington State who sends nude photos to girls?" Abby's face scrunched up.

"Liv are we really going to take him on? I mean his rep is shot to hell anyhow." Harrison picked up his to-go cup.

Olivia went to respond when she noticed the looks passed between Fitz and David, "What do you two know that you're not telling us?"

Fitz cleared his throat and looked at David, "It's a DA matter."

"It's a murder." Everyone turned at the words, "My husband has been accused of murder."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eight: Say It Again**

_And it feels like it's the first time_

_That anybody ever brought _

_The sun without the rain_

_And never in my whole life_

_Have I heard words as beautiful _

_As when you say my name_

_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels when you are_

_Telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_- "Say It Again" Marie Digby_

* * *

Olivia stood up, "Mrs. Meyers?"

"Yes, Shelley Meyers. You must be Olivia Pope. This is your firm?" Shelley Meyers straightened her shoulders, "Richard is innocent. He did not murder that whore." She advanced towards Olivia, "And you are going to help us."

Fitz cleared his throat and stood up, stepping in between Olivia and Shelley Meyers, "Mrs. Meyer's, my name is Fitzgerald Grant."

"Ah yes, Mr. Grant, your father would be very proud of you. It's not secret that he hates my husband and would love to see him lose the midterm election. Of course he's struggling to find donors of his own. I understand Hollis Doyle is looking at pulling his money out. Pity."" The room remained silent. The woman had damning eyes and venom in her voice, "Is there any reason you and Mr. Rosen," she nodded to David, "are here?"

Olivia stepped in front of Fitz, "Mrs. Meyers, this is my office, Mr. Grant and Mr. Rosen are welcome here." The woman frowned so Olivia decided to be honest with her, "Fitz is my boyfriend and David is my colleague Abby's boyfriend." She paused, "If that changes things for you and your husband you are welcome to find another consultant."

Shelley adjusted her purse strap and set her sunglasses on her head in such a way that it did not upset her bun, "You are the best Ms. Pope and Richard needs the best to save his reputation, particularly with him geering up his reelection campaign now. His attorney thinks you'd be best suited for the position, so your taste, or lack their of, in boyfriends is not mine to judge." Olivia's eyebrows arched, this was the same woman married to a senator who sent pictures of his junk to random women.

"As I told your husband and his attorney over the phone a few moments ago," Olivia paused, "my team and I must discuss it. Now if you'll excuse us we're in the middle of lunch."

When the door was shut conversation began, "Well she's just the warmest person I've ever met." Harrison chuckled.

"A real positive person." David rolled his eyes.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, "What exactly is going on you two? You might as well tell us now."

Fitz looked over at David and nodded. David sighed and took his glasses off, "Senator Meyers sent pictures of his dick to a woman, her name was Desiree, he killed her when she threatened to go public with the pictures. His prints were found all over her apartment."

Olivia sighed, "Of course we would wind up on opposing sides again." Olivia leaned back, "We can't take this case."

Fitz rubbed her arm, "Sweet baby, of course you can. Look we've figured it out before, we can figure it out again. What did we promise each other?" She didn't respond. "Livie?" She remained quiet, "Olivia?"

"Damn it Olivia Carolyn Pope what the hell did you two promise each other?" Stephen groaned, "Just spit it out so you two can stop being nauseating. Again."

Olivia glared at Stephen and stuck out her tongue. She sighed, "That even if our work worlds clashed, even if we were on opposite sides of the line, we wouldn't let that effect us because we are forever. We won't ever ask each other to give up our careers, but we won't let them drag us down."

Fitz nodded, "That's right sweet baby."

Harrison scrunched up his face, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"I think it's sweet." Abby cooed, "What do you think Quinn?"

Quinn rested her chin on her hand, "I think you two are going to get married and have beautiful children."

Olivia smiled, "Lots of beautiful children."

"And you'll make jam." Fitz looked over at her.

"And you'll pull the wagon to the farmer's market." Olivia reached over and intertwined their hands.

"Okay now I'm nauseous too." David pushed his food away, "Seriously, you two are mushy gushy."

Abby slapped his arm, "We're a different kind of intense."

"The kind of intense we are could get us arrested." David kissed the back of her hand.

"Yup I'm done eating," Stephen tossed his chopsticks in his carton, "Let's discuss the Senator."

Olivia leaned back, "He's disgusting. Do we take it?"

"It'd be a challenge." Harrison sighed, "I mean what kind of damage control can we really do, all we can do is assist his defense team."

Olivia looked at Fitz and David, "Are you sure he did it?"

"We haven't started a thorough investigation so we can't be one hundred percent sure, but yeah I'm leaning to say yes." David looked to Fitz who nodded.

"Abby?" Olivia looked at her.

"The money is good. Let's give it a shot. If we lose one case, what will it really hurt?" Abby shrugged.

"I don't lose." Olivia stated, "That means you two," she pointed to Fitz and David, "will."

Fitz stood up, "Bring it on sweet baby." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You're going down sweet baby." She murmured against his lips.

SCANDAL

Abby slapped a photo on the window, "Senator Richard Meyers, by day he represents the great state of Washington with the largest support base, by night he's a perving sexting pervy perv who uses the handle 'Redwood Johnson'."

"Gross." Huck muttered.

"What about the girl? Desiree?" Olivia propped herself up on the conference room table.

"Desiree Hartstock," Harrison hung her picture up, "a student at the University of Washington, an economics major. She met Meyers at a lecture he spoke at last month." He stepped away from the window, "She threatened to go public with their relationship and according to the DA he beat her with a baseball bat."

SCANDAL

David handed a cup of coffee to Fitz and leaned against the desk next to him, "So we're up against our women again." David sighed.

"You know they actually wiped the floor with us on St. James." Fitz took a sip as he studied the white board in front of him.

"Well we technically made the arrest. The boyfriend on the side thought he got away with it, but we nailed him." David held up his fist and Fitz bumped it.

"Yeah but without Olivia Pope and Associates," Fitz sighed, "we would've arrested Sully, a war hero for God's sake."

"Let's just take the W and try to nail whoever did this." David nudged him, "A little faith in the law over here okay?"

"We wear the White Hat." Fitz stated, "But so does Livie."

SCANDAL

Olivia sat across from Senator Meyers, his wife and his attorney, "We need to know if there were other women Senator."

"No Ms. Pope." Senator Meyers answered, "It was a moment of weakness that's all."

Abby spoke up from her spot on the arm of the sofa, "That's what we run with. The fact that your wife is here supporting you means you must not have murdered him. And we will have her testify to that fact."

Olivia leaned back, "The DA's office will be going hard after us, we need to use the fact that they would assume you would not testify."

"I would be happy to help put this behind us." Shelley smiled and wrapped an arm around her husband. "We are looking to move forward from this."

SCANDAL

Olivia slid into the bed in her apartment, "Fitz!" She called out, "I stopped working. If I was able to drag myself away you should be able to as well!"

"I'm coming! I have a surprise for you!" He called back.

"What?" Olivia set her cellphone on the nightstand.

"Hey sweet baby." Fitz dropped his voice down an octave and appeared in the doorway wearing a diaper he'd fashioned out of a t-shirt held together by a safety pin carrying a blanket.

Olivia's mouth dropped open and she rolled onto her side in a fit of laughter, "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked.

"Well I am your baby." He wiggled his hips as he spoke.

Barely able to breathe let alone speak she whispered, "I love you Fitzgerald Grant, you are a mess."

Getting down on his hands and knees he crawled towards the bed, "I may need help getting up there."

Olivia stretched out on her stomach and looked over the edge of the bed, "Well sweet baby, you're a little big for me to handle." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I guess I may have to come down." She smiled wickedly at him and rolled herself off the bed. "Now stay very still sweet baby." She unclipped the safety pin and lowered her head.

SCANDAL

Mellie smiled at one of her girlfriends from Harvard, Charisma Harper, "I'm so glad I ran into you here." She reached out her hand, grasping Charisma's, "Tell me everything you've been up to!"

Charisma smiled and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, "Well I got married. Scott is from London, he works with the ambassador from the United Kingdom."

Mellie smiled, "That is wonderful Charisma, I'm so happy for you. How long have you been married?"

"Six months. He's in Britain right now." She took a sip of her martini, "What are you up to Mel? Are you seeing anyone?"

Mellie shook her head, "No I'm single."

"I heard you were dating Big Jerry's son, Fitzgerald?"

Mellie shook her head, "Our fathers would love that, but we really didn't work out."

"That's too bad, he's quite a catch as I remember." Charisma sent her a wink.

Mellie shrugged, "He's happy. He's dating Olivia Pope."

Charisma coughed up her drink, "The Olivia Pope?" At Mellie's nod she whistled, "What a catch he made. She's political dynamite." Charisma looked over Mellie's shoulder, "Oh my goodness, Stephen Finch?" She waved.

Stephen wandered over, "Charisma Harper, how are you?" Stephen leaned down and kissed her cheek. He glanced at her companion, "And Ms. Carswell, so nice to see you again." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Mellie laughed lightly, "Please call me Mellie."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Nine: Swan Dive**

_Would you think I was crazy_

_If I stripped on down to my skin or_

_Would you think I was free as a bee_

_C'mon tell me, tell me, tell the truth now_

_Would you think you could meditate_

_In the middle of the eye of a hurricane_

_Would you now, but somehow_

_We were tethered here together_

_We can weather out the weather here_

_Oh yeah I might be crazy_

_But that's not the same as insane_

_And I'm scared_

_But that's not the same as being afraid_

_If I throw myself over the edge_

_If I find myself in over my head_

_If I shatter from the fall and I lose_

_I'd still want to swan dive into you_

_- "Swan Dive" Sister Hazel_

* * *

Mellie took a deep breath and clutched the sheets to her chest, "I did not expect that to happen tonight."

Stephen rolled over and placed a hand on her stomach under the covers, "Me neither," he dipped his head down to kiss her shoulder, "but I liked it."

Mellie rolled him over and straddled his waist, "Did you now?"

Stephen brought a hand up and ran it down her arm, "Are you going to tell me you didn't?" In response she giggled and lowered her lips onto his.

SCANDAL

Olivia led the way up the steps to the courthouse with Senator Richards, his wife, his defense team and her team of gladiators, "Ms. Pope," a young reporter, James Novack, stopped her, "the prosecution claims to have an airtight case against Senator Richards, how do you plan to proceed?"

Olivia smiled, "My client and his wife are working together to repair their marriage and are standing strong. We look forward to our day in court, I cannot wait to see what the prosecution has up their sleeves, I'm sure it's epic." She turned and continued on her path up the steps.

Olivia took her seat behind the defense in between Abby and Shelley Meyers. She looked across the room and her eyes connected with Fitz's, "Love you." She mouthed.

He grinned and mouthed back, "Love you."

Stephen tapped her shoulder, "Stop eyeing up the prosecution team." He whispered.

Abby responded for him as David entered the room and winked at her, "But they're so yummy." Olivia giggled with her in response.

"Truly nauseating." He muttered.

Abby frowned, "You got laid last night why are you upset?"

"How do you do that?" Stephen narrowed his eyes, "How do you always know?"

"You got laid last night?" Olivia slapped his arm, "Who?"

"You don't know her." Stephen lied just as the courtroom was called to order.

Olivia glanced one more time at Fitz and mouthed, "Good luck."

"You too." He mouthed back. Olivia watched wide-eyed as the prosecution marched out woman after woman who claimed to have been hit on by the Senator. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. They needed a new game plan.

SCANDAL

David raised his hand for a high-five, "Man we beat the women today."

Fitz slapped his hand, "Hell yeah we did. We are so going to put this bastard away. Beers on me!" He called out.

David nodded, "Let's go grab one, we're going to need to pull an all-nighter, you know Liv and Ab will have something big for us tomorrow."

"We won the battle, the war is up for grabs." Fitz grabbed his coat and followed David out the door.

SCANDAL

"They beat us, they totally kicked our asses today." Abby threw her purse on the conference room table, "They were too damn good. It makes me want to fuck David and slap him."

Olivia chuckled, "It's not over yet." She promised, "Today was the battle, not the war." She leaned against the conference table, "We're going to need Shelley's testimony."

"Liv, we have a problem." Harrison came into the conference room as he was hanging up his cellphone, "Shelley Meyers has disappeared."

"Damn it." Olivia slammed her hand on the table, "Okay let me think." She shut her eyes and focused, "Huck," she snapped her eyes open, "find Shelley Meyers. Everyone else, let's dig up dirt on Desiree. She can't be clean. She was sleeping with a married man."

"Wait a minute," Quinn frowned, "I know I'm still new here, but are we really going to,"

"Slut-shame a dead girl?" Abby asked. "All aboard!"

"This place is twisted." Harrison chuckled, "Let's go find some sugar daddies."

SCANDAL

Olivia answered her phone, "What?"

"Morning beautiful."

She smiled, "Did you go home or sleep on your sofa too?" She asked.

"I slept on my sofa too." Fitz smiled, "You ready for today?"

"Bring on the whores." Olivia challenged cheekily.

"You're not bitter you lost yesterday are you?"

She knew Fitz was teasing her, but she couldn't resist, "Nope, because you're losing today. See you in court sweet baby."

"You got it sweet baby." He hung up the phone first.

Olivia couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she changed into a grey suit and walked to the bathroom with her make-up bag.

SCANDAL

Fitz and David both dropped their heads as the defense trotted out man after man who had a relationship with Desiree. "Shit." David muttered.

"Livie was too happy this morning, I should've known." Fitz whispered back.

Olivia caught Fitz's eye and sent him a small wave and a wink. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin. She was a force to be reckoned with, but so was he. And they loved each other for it.

Abby nudged Olivia, "David looks like he wants to cry." She whispered.

"You sound way too happy about decimating your boyfriend." Olivia whispered with a smile.

"You are too." Abby accused her.

"We won today, but we won't win the case if we don't find Shelley." Olivia muttered. "I hope Huck was able to track her down."

The judge banged his gavel, "The court with adjourn and reconvene tomorrow morning at 9am."

Olivia stood up and turned just as Huck ran into the room, "I found her." He handed her a slip of paper.

Olivia opened and rolled her eyes, "I should've known." She muttered, "Thanks Huck."

She darted across the aisle and tugged on Fitz's sleeve, "Hey baby." He murmured looking down at her.

"I know we have plans tonight, but I'm have an errand to run."

"So no dinner then?"

She could see his face fall slightly, "I'm sorry, but you two are going to need to do a lot of strategy planning tonight anyways if you're going to win this thing."

David chuckled and closed his briefcase, "Liv, I love you, but just because you won today doesn't mean you swayed the jury."

"I will tomorrow." She blew them a kiss and turned, darting to her car. Forty-five minutes later she was knocking on Shelley Meyers's hotel room door.

"Want some wine? This is my second bottle." Shelley let her in without a word.

"We did well in court today, if you'll testify your husband should get off."

"He won't be my husband for long. He's sick." Shelley poured another glass and handed one to Olivia.

Olivia took a sip and sat across from her, "You don't have to play the supportive wife."

"Good, because I can't."

"You can be honest with the jury." Olivia's mind was moving quickly at this thought, "Tell them the truth. Tell them honestly how you feel." She leaned forward, "That could work."

"You mean I can tell them he's sick. And that I hate him. How will that help?"

"Think about it, if you were a juror on this case you'd assume he did it. And if his wife testified, you'd assume she was lying to save him if she said she loved him and he wasn't a monster. But if his wife got on the stand and said she hated him, but he didn't do this, as a juror,"

"I'd believe her." Shelley shook her head, "you really are the best Olivia, thank you."

SCANDAL

"Olivia!" Senator Richards knocked on her office door the next morning as she was slipping into her cream colored heels.

"Senator, what can I do for you?"

"Did you find my wife? Is she okay?" he asked.

She waved him in and he shut the door behind him, "She'll be in court today."

He sighed and put his head in his hands, "I can't believe she's going through with it."

"With what?" Olivia's eyes narrowed, she was about to learn something new and possibly detrimental.

"She's going to lie for me." Olivia remained quiet, "I didn't kill that girl. I promise I didn't, but Shelley wasn't home that night. She was out shopping. She's lying to save me even though she probably hates me."

Olivia leaned back and closed her eyes, _Damn it. _

When the Senator left Olivia flew into the conference room, "We need to go now." She grabbed her purse, "Huck, find video of Shelley in Georgetown the night of the murder."

"Video would ruin our case." Stephen stepped in front of her, "Liv, what's going on?"

"I need to go. Do whatever Huck needs you to do. Find me video or credit card receipts anything of Shelley." She slammed the door on her way out.

She flew through every yellow light to get to the courthouse, making it there in record time.

"Olivia, what's happening." Harrison matched her pace

"We were played."

"By the Senator?" Abby caught up to them.

"By his wife." She muttered. "I have to find Fitz."

"Liv, what are you going to do?" Stephen asked, "We already picked sides."

"My client is the Senator, not his wife." Olivia muttered, "And she's a murderer."

She found David and Fitz talking quietly in the courtroom with their aides. "Fitz, David, I need to talk to you both now."

"We really shouldn't be talking to the defense." David told her.

Olivia took a calming breath and resisted the urge to slap him, "It's important." She sighed, "Please."

"Fine talk." David instructed.

"Not in here." She grabbed Fitz's hand and David's hand and dragged them out of the courtroom. She glanced around the hallway. When she saw Shelley coming through the doors she pulled them into the men's bathroom.

"Um Livie, I love you, but you can't be in here." Fitz said as he watched her check the few stalls to make sure they were alone.

"Senator Meyers didn't kill Desiree."

Fitz sighed, "Liv, I see what you're doing. The evidence says he did."

Olivia shook her head, "Trust me on this. It wasn't Senator Richards. It was Shelley Richards."

Fitz and David both stopped. They looked at each other and then at Olivia. The thought had briefly crossed their minds, but the fingerprints in the apartment and the seeming lack of knowledge Mrs. Meyers's had of the affair ruled her out, "When did you determine this?" Fitz asked.

"This morning. The minute I knew I flew here to catch you guys. Trust me."

"Livie, we can't just go after her now. We have no evidence." Fitz sighed, "Do you have any."

"Damn it." Olivia wanted to rip her hair out. If she told Fitz and David that Shelley really wasn't home with Richard then he could go to jail. "I can't let a murderer go free." She sighed, "I just can't." Olivia sighed, "She's going to lie about her alibi on the stand. I didn't know it was a lie until this morning. Huck is looking for something that places her in Georgetown. Anything."

"You really believe this." Fitz leaned against the sink, "My God, she was going to lie to save her husband and then give herself an alibi."

"It's the perfect crime if the jury buys it." David muttered.

"They will." Olivia ran her hand through her hair, "If we can break her alibi, if Huck can do that, is there a way you can get her to confess, trip her into implicating herself?"

David and Fitz looked at each other, "Depending on what we get, maybe." Fitz sighed.

"Trust me. If I thought Senator Meyers was a murderer I wouldn't have taken the case. I wear the white hat too."

"We know Liv," David sighed, "have Huck bring it to us if you can."

Olivia nodded and kissed their cheeks before dashing out of the bathroom. Olivia kept an eye on her phone during the defense's examination of Shelley Meyers. She was playing her roll perfectly. Olivia closed her eyes in pain as she was turned over to the prosecution. David stood up and tossed Olivia a glance. She shook her head. Just as he began her phone lit up.

"I found video of SM entering DH building night of murder. I printed pics and have video. Huck"

Olivia closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "Give to Fitz and David. Prosecution needs it ASAP. OP"

Olivia turned her head less than a minute later when the doors opened and closed and watched as Huck darted to the front of the room and sat behind the prosecution. He leaned forward and tapped Fitz on the shoulder, handing him the folder, "She did it." He whispered.

"Mrs. Meyers's, you're here because you love your husband?" David began.

"No, I hate my husband."

"I know, wait what?" David stopped.

"He's sick. He's corrupted our marriage vows. I'm going to divorce him. I detest him. I'm disgusted by him. But he's not a murderer, he's not capable of that." Shelley waved the notion away.

"And where were you the night of the murder?" David asked.

"At home, with my husband." She answered flatly.

"Mrs. Meyers," Fitz stood up, he nodded to David, "if you were at home during the time of the murder, then why is there video of you entering Desiree's apartment during the allotted time of death." Fitz pulled the still out of the file Huck had provided and showed the jury and then set it in front of Shelley.

Olivia crossed her arms and held Shelley's stare. Mrs. Meyers realized in that moment that Olivia knew the prosecution was planning on making this move. Chaos erupted in the courtroom. "Order, order." The judge banged his gavel.

The lead defense attorney went to protest this new evidence, but Shelley beat him "Fine I killed her. I killed her because I thought if she were gone I would get my husband back. I didn't realize what a sick perv he was. I didn't realize he was really the monster. She knew he was married when she got involved with him. She was just as much the monster, but are either of them going to jail?"

Olivia glanced over at Fitz and David who were staring wide-eyed at Shelley Meyers. She had lost her mind. The judge continued to bang his gavel, "Order, bailiff take the witness into custody where she will be charged with the murder of Desiree Hartstock, in the case of the People versus Richard Meyers, Senator Meyers you are free to go."

Olivia darted out of the courtroom and waited in the corner, away from the cameras until Fitz was able to slip away. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, "I've missed you." She murmured.

He dug his head into her neck. "Thank you for that." He whispered, "And I missed you too."

She pulled back and pressed her lips against his, "I hate it when we work so much that we don't see each other."

Fitz nodded, "How did Huck find that camera by the way? The cops searched for video."

Olivia shrugged, "I actually don't know. I wasn't with him when he found it." She smiled, "Look we're going out for drinks anyhow with the team tonight to celebrate one way or another so why don't you ask him then?"

SCANDAL

Olivia tucked herself under Fitz's arm in the back booth of the bar they were in as she sipped on her red wine. She gently laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she closed her eyes, "You know what?" She murmured.

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "What?" he asked.

"This is my favorite place to be."

He knew he shouldn't tease her, but he did, "This bar? Really?"

She smacked his chest, "No silly, tucked up under you like this." She whispered.

Fitz set his beer down and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her onto his lap and holding on tight, "I like you here too." He glanced across the bar and nodded at David.

David sat on a hightop nearby with Abby perched on his lap. She nudged his nose with her own and kissed him, "You were amazing today." She whispered.

"Huck was the one who saved the day."

"But you and Fitz had to roll with it at the last minute. Being able move on the go like that to take down a criminal is so hot." She ran her hands through his hair as she spoke.

He grinned and kissed her, "I love you Abigail." He whispered.

"I love you too." She murmured.

Stephen sat next to Quinn, Huck and Harrison at the bar, checking his phone every few minutes. He was waiting on a text from Mellie. "Since when are you so attached to your phone?" Harrison asked as he down half of his beer.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, you keep checking it." Quinn pointed to him as he hit the home screen button again, "Who are you waiting on? Is it a girl?"

Stephen rolled his eyes and picked up his phone when it lit up. He down the rest of his scotch and pushed a twenty towards the bartender, nodding to him, "I'm gone." He waved to them and shrugged on his coat as he left the bar.

"Hey Stephen!" Mellie waved from a cab door.

He grinned and pulled her towards him by her open coat, "Hey gorgeous." He pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back he said, "You hungry? I know a great Italian place near here. We can walk if you want?"

She nodded, "Let me pay the cab."

He grabbed her hand as she reached for her purse and pulled his own wallet out, paying the driver, "Come on." he held his arm out for her as he led them down the street.

Fitz watched from the window of the bar as he ordered Olivia and himself another round. "Well hot damn." He muttered.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Ten: Teenage Dream**

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_- "Teenage Dream" Katy Perry_

* * *

Fitz spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and into the sink in Olivia's apartment. He wiped his mouth on a towel and straightened as Olivia came into the bathroom. Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "So you gonna tell me what is going on?" She whispered as she kissed his shoulder blade.

Fitz turned around and pulled her up against him, "Well I saw something interesting tonight." He chuckled.

"What?" He continued laughing so she slapped his chest, "What did you see? Fitz!" Olivia found herself laughing with Fitz as she leaned up against him waiting to hear his news.

"I saw Mellie tonight."

Olivia frowned, "When? You were with me all night, when did you see her?"

"From the window of the bar when I was getting us another round." Fitz squeezed her ass.

"And why is this so exciting?" Olivia gave his bicep a squeeze tauntingly, "You missing her?"

Fitz laughed loudly at the thought, "It was so much seeing her as who I saw her with."

"This is like pulling teeth Fitz, who the hell did you see her with? What is this all about?" Olivia asked exasperated.

"I saw her with Stephen."

It was Olivia's turn to burst out laughing. She leaned into Fitz for support , "What are you talking about? Stephen and Mellie? How much did you have to drink tonight?" She paused, "Or when you and David went out to smoke those cigars were you really smoking something else?"

Fitz rolled his eyes and picked up one of her hands, kissing the back of it, "I swear we smoked very lovely, very expensive cigars to celebrate not completely losing to you yesterday." He tapped her nose and she just shook her head laughing. "And yes he met her cab, paid for it and then they walked down the street holding hands. Mellie actually holds hands with people. It was so weird. I thought she was Satan's spawn."

Olivia laughed at Fitz's description of Mellie, "Seriously Fitz, I don't know the woman but she can't be that bad."

Fitz took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, settling her against him and slipping his hands around her waist, just slightly under silk cream tank top, "She was horrible. The only thing she talked about was me running for Governor and then President. It was like I was some tool for her upward mobility."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangle into the tips of his hair. She pressed her lips to his and then pulled back, "Well I hope you know that I will never use you like that. Whoever you want to become, whatever you want to do I will support you. Except maybe serial killer, rapist, drug dealer, human trafficker, anyone bad pretty much."

"There are a lot of exceptions to that Ms. Pope, and here I thought you'd just love me for who I was." Fitz pressed his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Well I tend to draw the line at serial killer." Olivia patted his cheek, "But hey if you run for President on that platform Mellie will surely take you back."

"Low blow." Fitz rolled her over as she squealed.

She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, "I promise," she ran her hand down his chin, "I promise to love you forever and to support you in whatever your endeavors. I will always support you Fitzgerald Grant, III. I love you."

He ran a hand down her side, settling it on her hip, "And I promise to do the same Olivia Carolyn Pope. Even if you are a pain in David's ass."

She giggled and rose to kiss his lips before settling back on the pillow, "I promise to always be a pain in David's ass. It's fun to aggravate him."

"You really love me?" Fitz asked, Olivia nodded and brought his head down to hers in response.

SCANDAL

"Do you have to go back to Texas?" Stephen wrapped his arms around Mellie's waist in the lobby of the airport.

Mellie rested her hands on his chest and smiled up at him, "I have to go home."

"You know Mellie, you're an adult. Your home could be here." Stephen pulled her closer, "Or at least you could try it here."

Mellie's smile widened, "I'd like to try it here, for a while, to see where this," she motioned between the two of them, "us, goes before I do anything permanent."

"Then why are you going back to Texas?" Stephen whined.

She laughed and pulled him close, pressing her lips to his, "I need clothes."

"I like you without clothes." He protested.

"And shoes, and everything that is at my apartment in Dallas. I will bring them all back with me. No looking back, I want to move forward with you." She promised.

"Not with Fitz then?" Stephen fished.

Mellie shook her head, "No, not with Fitz. I want to move forward with you and only you. And if you'll have me, I think we can maybe make this work."

Stephen leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his hand in her hair, when he pulled back he leaned her forehead on his, "Call me when you land safely."

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips one last time, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

SCANDAL

Olivia tossed her purse in her office and walked down the halls of the Olivia Pope and Associates, "Everyone in the conference room now." The conference room was immediately flooded by Abby, Huck, Quinn and Harrison. She looked at them and frowned, "Where is Stephen? We need all hands on deck for this."

Abby looked down and then out the window, "He hasn't been in yet. No one knows where he is."

"Has anyone called him?" Olivia picked up her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts quickly.

"He hasn't answered." Harrison mumbled.

"Stephen Finch, get your ass into the office right now." Olivia threatened in a low voice, "I don't care who you're doing and who you are trying to get rid of, but we at the office are here to work. And we have a plane crash to deal with. So get here right now." She hung up. "Okay, there has been a plane crash. Quinn and Harrison you're going to the scene, Abby, you and I, without Stephen apparently, are going to the press conference. Huck, I want you to find out everything you can about the airline. We've been hired by the pilots' association. We have a lot of damage control to do and we have a press conference to get to."

"I am so sorry I'm late," Stephen took his scarf off as he came to a skidding halt in the conference room doorway, "I had a thing."

"Yes well, I'll fill you in on the way. Huck," Olivia directed, "give Quinn and Harrison the location of the crash. Let's just hope we get to the press conference before the pilots' union is stupid enough to let the airline speak first."

"What's going on?" Stephen wrapped his scarf back around his neck as he followed Abby and Olivia out of the conference room.

"Airline crash, we're representing the pilots' association." Abby whispered, "Where were you?"

"Dealing with something." He whispered.

"You know I was able to pry myself out of bed this morning. A bed with a very sexy man who I have very wonderful sex with to get to work. So was Olivia. Why couldn't you leave your whore?" Abby snapped.

"She's not a whore." Stephen barked back.

Abby's eyebrows rose as the three of them stepped into the elevator, "So you were with a woman."

Stephen's mouth opened and closed.

Olivia tried to suppress a grin, "Did you get her to the airport alright?" She asked.

Stephen stared, "Do you know who she is?" He shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"And of course she's already told me," Abby placed a hand on his arm, "but don't worry, aside from David, Fitz, Liv and me, no one else knows."

"Yeah it'll definitely stay a secret." Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Melanie Carswell. Really Stephen? That's a high as you could reach?" Abby mocked him.

"Abby!" Olivia hit her arm with her purse as they stepped out of the elevator, "Mellie seems like a sweet woman, I don't know her well, but if you like her Stephen, try to make it work, don't treat her like you normally treat women."

"Please don't lecture me on my love life just because you two are nauseatingly happy and in love, now who's driving?" Stephen stood in the parking garage of the office building between their three cars.

"Me." Olivia clicked her Lexus open.

SCANDAL

Olivia marched up the steps and wanted to shriek. Someone from the airline was speaking. "Ms. Pope?" A man came up next to her, "I'm Kurt Sheehan, I'm with the pilots' association, the airline is making their statement right now."

"You let them go first?" Olivia snapped at them.

"Is that a problem?" Kurt asked with a confused shake of the head.

Olivia's attention was drawn by the speaker, "The airline has done a thorough inspection of the plane, there was no mechanical failure involved in this tragic accident."

Olivia groaned, "That's why."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"They just blamed the pilots for the crash." Abby stepped next to him.

"He didn't say that," Kurt began to object.

"Not in so many words, but yes, that's what he told the press." Stephen pulled his phone out of his pocket, "We have a lot of work to do."

"We won't be making a statement today. We don't need to. It will only come off as defensive. Right now we need to get all of our facts. We need to hear that recording. I want Harrison with us when we do it. Quinn can help Huck." She pulled her phone out, "You two are with me. We'll handle it." She told Kurt, walking past him. "We're going back to the office to regroup."

SCANDAL

Fitz slammed the paper on his desk, "This is bad." He looked up at David.

David sat down in the chair across from Fitz, "Olivia Pope and Associates is going to be very busy now." David paused, "If they get a client from it."

Fitz grimaced as his phone rang, "Hey Livie."

"Hey sweet baby," Olivia greeted him.

"Uh oh, you want something." Fitz joked.

"I don't think I'll be home for dinner. Abby will probably call David at some point today. We're representing the pilots' association. Have you seen the press conference?"

"Yeah we saw it." Fitz nodded.

"They destroyed the pilots of the plane. I'm expecting spouses to," Olivia paused, "I have to go. Someone is here."

"Love you sweet baby." Fitz murmured.

"Love you too." Olivia disconnected the phone.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm guessing you'll here from Abby in the next few minutes. Someone walked in their office, so whenever they get that figured out I suppose."

David stood up, "I guess I should cancel our dinner reservations." He waved and walked out of Fitz's office.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eleven: Suddenly I See**

_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_- "Suddenly I See" KT Tunstall_

* * *

Olivia set her cellphone on the conference room table, "And who are you?"

"My name is Andrew Mackelson, my wife, Laurie, was a pilot on the plane that went down, they're making it sound like it was her fault and it wasn't. Laurie," He groaned, "Laurie was an experienced pilot, she wouldn't have panicked or frozen, she is," he paused and sniffed, "was so good at her job."

Olivia walked around the table with an extended hand, "Mr. Mackelson, my name is Olivia Pope, we're representing the pilots' association."

"I know Ms. Pope and that's why I'm here. You haven't done a damn thing and the airline is tearing her to shreds. Her reputation is all she has left and it's ruined." He yelled at her.

Olivia held up her hand, "Mr. Mackelson, let me be clear, I am not doing nothing. If we go on the record now we will seal your wife's fate. We will look like we are being defensive and we have something to hide. Now," she motioned to a chair, "if you would sit down we'd like to know everything you can tell us about your wife. Anything the media will use against our case?"

He nodded and sat down, Quinn instinctively set a cup of coffee with the carafe of sugars and creamers next to it, he nodded his thanks, "Um Laurie, has been in AA for the last fifteen years."

"So she's an alcoholic." Olivia sat next to him.

"No, I wouldn't say that." Andrew argued.

"But the media will, these are the things we need to know." Olivia stood up, "We'll call you when we know more or need more from you. Right now we have the listening of the recording of the flight today. I promise I will take care of you and your wife." When the office door closed Olivia held up her hand, "I need to think. Abby my office please." She darted from the conference room.

"Liv, what's going on?" Abby asked as Olivia closed the office door and shut the blinds.

Olivia sat on the sofa, "Um, I think, um,"

"Liv out with it?" Abby rushed her, "We do have a plane crash to attend to."

"I think Fitz almost asked me to marry him last night. It's only been three months and I think he has considered it." Olivia spewed the words out.

Abby held her hands up, "You think he almost asked you to marry you."

Olivia nodded, "He was telling me about Mellie and Stephen and we were sitting in bed and we got all serious." She leaned back, "He hates Mellie so much and he asked if I would use him and we were just and he just and I think, I just felt him stop himself." She let out a little screech, "And I don't know why, and it terrifies me that I wish he hadn't."

Abby leaned back, "Holy crap, Liv, do you think he's going to ask you soon? And you'll say yes?"

Olivia put her head in her hands, "I want him to. It's only been three months, but it feels like we've been together forever. I don't see the point in waiting to get engaged a year just because that's what normal people do. We're not normal."

Abby chuckled, "I don't know I think we're pretty normal as far as normal goes. I mean we have steady jobs, our boyfriends have steady jobs. We go on dates, we drink wine, we have fun, what's not normal about us?"

"I love you Abs," Olivia leaned forward and pulled her best friend into a hug, "I'm so glad you're my best friend."

Abby rubbed her back, "That goes both ways girlfriend." She whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia pulled back, "I guess I'll cross that bridge when, if, Fitz asks." She stood up, "And we need to go listen to that tape."

SCANDAL

Olivia watched as Harrison walked around with the headphones in listening to the copy of the tape of the plane crash that Huck found online. He was the best listener. He didn't even need to take notes. He had the most incredible memory. She sat at her desk and continued to watch him pace.

Abby knocked on her office door, "Stephen and I are heading out to find out more about the night before the flight. The airline is saying the pilots and stewardesses partied hard."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, good luck. Call me if you need me." When she heard the office door slam shut she stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'm going out." She called to Quinn and Huck in Huck's closet of an office.

SCANDAL

"I'm going to tell you something you share with no one, not even Abby." Fitz shut David's door.

"Okay, what's going on?" David sat down at the small circular table in his office.

"I almost asked Olivia to marry me last night." Fitz admitted sitting down across from David, "And you're my best friend so I'm telling you."

David stared at him, "You almost asked a girl who you've only known for three months to marry you."

Fitz stood up and began pacing around the room, "She's not just any girl. She's Olivia. She's my Livie and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and we're not exactly young, I mean think about it, I'm thirty-nine, Livie is twenty-six."

"Liv is plenty young to have kids if that's what you're worried about Fitz, you don't need to rush into something." David tried to calm him down.

"It's not rushing if it feels right," he sighed and sat back down, "I was wondering if you'd go with me to the Bank of New York Mellon?"

"The Bank of New York Mellon? The bank worth hundreds of billions of dollars? What do you need to do there?" David poured a cup of coffee.

"My grandmother has a safety deposit box there. She retired to New York City a few years ago. In her safety deposit box she has my great, great grandmother's wedding set, she doesn't wear it anymore." Fitz paused, "She's agreed to meet me in New York for lunch and to pick up the set."

David set his cup down and held up his hands, "You've asked for you family wedding set?" He shook his head, "You've already made up your mind about this."

Fitz nodded and leaned against a chair, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Why wait? And with this plane crash she's going to be busy, and working weekends, so will Abby, so I figure maybe you could get away with me. I could use some backup."

David ran a hand through his hair, "Of course man." He held his hand out, "Congrats man."

"Thanks."

A knock on the door stopped the conversation, "Come in." David called out.

"Mr. Grant," they both turned at the sound of Mary the receptionist, "Ms. Pope is here to see you."

Fitz grinned, "Thanks Mary." He waved to David with a wink and walked over to his office. He shut his office door, "And here I thought I wouldn't get to see my gorgeous girlfriend for a week or so."

Olivia set her purse on his chair and grinned, "Well I don't want to go a week or so without seeing you." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well a plane crash may keep you pretty busy for a few days." He lowered his voice and dipped his head to her neck, pressing kisses down her collarbone.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She laughed and it turned into a moan as he sucked lightly.

"No, but I do have to take a little trip up to New York with David. So you'll have plenty time to wrap up this plane crash."

"New York?" Olivia reached up an wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's in New York?"

"Well," Fitz ran a hand down her face, "my grandmother."

"David is meeting your grandmother before me?" Olivia arched an eyebrow, "Why are you going to see your grandmother?"

Fitz shrugged, "She didn't say. Just that she needs an attorney." He pressed a kiss to her lips, "I thought David might be a little more objective than me since he's not apart of my family."

"I'm not apart of the family." Olivia reminded him.

"You might as well be, Livie. I love you, but David will be more helpful."

Olivia smiled, "I understand," she glanced down at her watch, "I have to get back to work."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her, "Of course. David and I are leaving tomorrow, so maybe I'll get to see you tonight?"

"I will make time!" She promised as she stretched up on her toes to kiss him one more time.

SCANDAL

Olivia broke apart the chopsticks and dipped them into the to-go carton, "So have you talked to David Abs?"

Abby nodded, "Something about going to New York to see Fitz's grandmother, what's up with that?"

Olivia frowned and shrugged, "I have no idea, I was hoping you would know."

Abby shook her head, "No David was very secretive. Something about her wanting to see an attorney."

"Funny, that was the same line I got. What is in New York?"

"Do you want us to find out Olivia?" Huck looked up from his computer, "We can spend a few minutes doing that."

Olivia shook her head, "No I trust him."

"Why is a trip to go to New York to see a grandmother an issue Liv?" Harrison asked, "Why so suspicious?"

Olivia smiled at Abby, "Just hopeful about something."

Abby grinned back, "I guess we'll see."

SCANDAL

David settled into his seat on the airplane, "So I promise I did not tell Abby, but I feel like she knows."

"Livie knows something is up, she's just not sure what, but she knows something is." Fitz chuckled, "They're too intuitive, our women."

"You're still sure about this?" David asked.

"More than anything." Fitz assured him.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_So I realize there was a discrepancy with Fitz's age. I did not realize I gave him an age. For future reference, Fitz is going to be 38 years old. The age difference is going to be fun to play with in the future :) Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter Twelve: She Is Love**

_I've been beaten down_

_I've been kicked around_

_But she takes it all for me_

_And I lost my faith_

_In my darkest days_

_But she makes me want to believe_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love_

_She is love and she is all I need_

_- "She Is Love" Parachute_

* * *

Fitz stepped out of the cab and leaned in the front window to pay the cab driver. He grinned over at David.

"The Russian Tea Room?" David shook his head, "You are loaded."

"Shut up man." Fitz slapped his back, "Come on my Nana is waiting."

"Your Nana? You know man this is the first I've heard of anything about your family other than your father. And all I know about him is that he has your life planned out and you don't talk about him or to him." David pointed out.

"Let's not ruin this morning and bring up my father. Okay? And my Nana is the only person in my family I trust." Fitz commented dryly as he opened the door. He stopped at the hostess stand, "Reservation for Grant."

The hostess smiled, "You must be Eleanor Grant's grandson." The woman smiled warmly, "She told us yesterday you were coming. She has tea here every afternoon. She says this is the first time you've visited her in New York since you left the Navy."

Fitz smiled, "She's quite the chatterbox isn't she. And yes, it is. She moved here when I was on my first deployment, I haven't visited her since I came back. She's a great old lady." He took his seat, "Thanks."

David leaned back in his chair after he accepted his menu and the woman stepped away from the table, "So your Nana is the only person you trust and you haven't seen her in how long?"

"Since I was twenty-nine, when I decided to join the Navy."

"You haven't seen her in nine years?" David whistled, "Does she know about Liv?"

Fitz chuckled, "Of course she knows." He laughed again, "She knows everything, she calls my father for updates and everything else, well who knows."

"Who knows indeed. I'm an old woman with connections no one can possibly imagine, now stand up Fitzgerald and greet your old grandmother."

Fitz laughed and stood up, "You realize you're not old, right Nana." He pulled out her chair, "Nana, this is David Rosen, he works at the DA's office in DC with me."

"Oh I know all about you Mr. Rosen, you and Abigail Whelan, is that correct?" Eleanor Fitzgerald tapped her manicured finger to her chin.

David stared at her a moment, the woman did not look a day over 55, which was impossible, she had to be in her 80s. The woman did not scream overt wealth, however she looked used to it with her simple but elegant pearl choker, pearl studs and classic peach dress with a matching jacket. "Yes Mrs. Grant, that's correct."

"Hm, so tell me Fitzgerald, why is it that after nearly a decade you come visit this old woman. Ah, let me guess it has to do with Olivia Pope."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Right down to business, huh? And yes it does have to do with Livie."

"Livie? Then it's serious is it?" She leaned back and raised her hand to make sure her bun was secure.

"Yes Nana, it's serious."

"So serious that you would fly up to New York City to request your great, great grandmother's wedding set so you can propose after three months to," she paused, "oh what is it your father calls her? The half-breed trollop?"

Fitz let out a grunt, "That sounds about right."

Eleanor leaned over and patted his hand, "Now don't you pay any mind to that father of yours, he's never appreciated what he had in you. He was just disappointed that you never ran for Governor of California."

Fitz smiled, "I know Nana, I'm sorry I never came around."

She shrugged, "I'm an old woman, who'd want to see me?"

"Now you know that's not true." Fitz objected.

She picked up her tea cup and looked over at David, "My son thought he knew better than, well everyone, even his elderly mother. I saw Fitz regularly while he was in law school at Harvard, and then he ran back to California to work for a supporter of my son's and then Fitzgerald got it into his head to do some good and join the Navy."

Fitz protested, "I believe you put it in my head to join the Navy. That may be why Dad wanted to keep me away. No more crazy ideas after that."

David leaned forward, "What happened after that ma'am? Fitz has never told me about his past."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised, well when he got out of the Navy he went back to California and he never visited. You were what? Thirty-two?"

"Yes ma'am." Fitz answered looking down at his plate.

"Why not?" David asked.

"Well I'd assume he was trying to win back his father's good graces and it possibly had something to do with that money that he plans to leave for you when he dies. Money is a powerful motivating tool Mr. Rosen, as I'm sure you see in many of your cases. I can leave Fitz all of my money, but his father still has money that could keep Fitz locked to him." She grabbed David's hand, "You see I am a little bit of a wild child. I've always been fascinated in revolutions. My son doesn't trust me. And he shouldn't."

"Nana thinks everyone should have their own paths." Fitz smiled at her, "I've been meaning to bring Livie up here to meet you, but it's been so crazy. She just opened her own business."

"Olivia Pope and Associates. Cyrus tells me it's going very well for her." Eleanor picked up a small finger sandwich.

"Let me guess, when Dad went on his Governor campaign rant again you pushed Cyrus in his direction." Fitz leaned back.

"Well Cyrus is an old friend. I figured you should meet him, he could be useful to you in one capacity or another." She patted his hand again, "I've missed you Fitzgerald."

"I've missed you too Nana."

"Now you want that wedding set."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well you can't have it." Eleanor stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Fitz pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"I need to approve of Olivia Pope first. Judging by who her father is I'd say you picked a complicated girl." Eleanor crossed her arms.

"Liv's father?" David gave Fitz a questioning look, "I thought he was the curator at the Smithsonian."

"He is." Fitz answered.

"I want to meet this girl Fitzgerald. Then you can have the set."

"If you like her?" Fitz shook his head, "You know it won't matter. If you don't like her I'll just go out and buy a ring."

"I know, but I also know how much family heirlooms mean to you, even if you hate your father, and I know you'd want Olivia to feel like apart of the family no matter what." Eleanor straightened her shoulders as she spoke.

"Olivia is more important than any single piece of jewelry, no matter whose family it was in." Fitz challenged her.

"Well if she's worth the fight you are putting up for her then I'm sure I will love her. You'll bring her to New York City once this plane crash business is handled." Eleanor insisted.

"Fine, I'll bring her up here." He relented.

"The other thing that frightens my son is that I always win. Jerry may be scary, but I created him, so I'm even scarier." She grinned at him.

David's eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat, "So tell me Mrs. Grant, what do you do with your time now?"

"So nosey, or maybe you're just trying to make conversation." She shrugged, "I dedicate my time to my charities." She glanced over at Fitz, "I still donate a lot of my time and money to the Wounded Warriors." She smiled at him.

"That's great to hear Nana, it's an important nonprofit." Fitz looked at David, "I was working for them when I left Santa Barbara. They do so much for our vets, it seemed like a good organization to be involved with."

"And how did you dad feel about that?" David asked, "It doesn't seem like the way to climb the political ladder?"

"He hated it. Dad only supports the military when it benefits him. And me working for a nonprofit organization did not benefit him in any way, or me he thought." Fitz shrugged at looked into the swirling patterns forming in his tea, "I still support the organization financially. When things slow down I'm going to try to get involved on a volunteer basis again."

David frowned, "Does Liv know any of this?"

Fitz shrugged, "She knows I was in the Navy and that I worked for Wounded Warriors."

"Does she know about your father?" Eleanor asked.

"She knows everything Nana. We have no secrets, it's just not something we discuss all the time now that Dad is out of my life."

"Mhm I'm sure he's gone for good." She rolled her eyes, "You just keep believing that Fitzgerald. I'm assuming he hasn't heard about Mellie's latest relationship."

Fitz shrugged, "Who knows, who cares?" He took a sip of his tea, "I guess she and Stephen are happy and Liv and I are happy."

"And Stephen works with Olivia?" Eleanor queried.

"Why do you bother asking questions you already know the answer to Nana?" Fitz asked exasperated.

"Because I like to hear your spin on things. And to know if you're going to lie to me." She stated flatly.

"I swear everyone in this family has an ulterior motive." Fitz muttered.

"Mine is only your happiness and the stability of my family."

"Our family is less than stable." He whispered.

Eleanor rested her hand on her grandson's arm, "Fitzgerald, your father is the root of all problems, you've left him. You just keep your distance from California and everything will be alright. I promise." She smiled at him, "Now let's talk about bringing Olivia up here. And Abigail." She looked at David, "I quite like you Mr. Rosen, I'm going to call you David from now on if that's alright," she didn't pause to wait for his assent, "so I'd like to meet this Abigail Whelan and make sure she's a good fit for you. She's a raging Liberal, but then again so are you I suppose I'll just have to learn to live with that."

David chuckled, "We're both very left on the political spectrum, but it doesn't seem to bother Fitz too much and Abby and I would be happy to come join you."

"That ex-husband of hers hasn't bothered you has he?" Eleanor asked.

"Nana, they're not your family." Fitz objected.

"It's okay Fitz," David laughed again, "and no he hasn't bothered us. If he does I'll just send him to you. Something tells me you'd blow him away."

"I do love guns." Eleanor admitted. "Recently I've acquired a taser. It was fun learning how to use that."

Fitz laughed loudly and picked up his grandmother's hand, kissing the back of it lightly, "You are always good for a laugh Nana."

"One can never be too careful, this world is getting more and more dangerous." She tutted them.

SCANDAL

Fitz and David sat at their gate at JFK, "So you didn't get your ring." David observed.

"I should've known she'd want to meet Livie first." Fitz rolled his eyes.

"She's quite a character. I like her." David took a sip of his coffee, "She doesn't seem to like your father, her son, though."

Fitz shrugged, "I don't really know what happened between them, but it certainly was something else. My father never brought us to her house when we were kids and she rarely came over. I don't know how I got so close to her."

"Well she worships you, she'll give you the rings." David predicted. "It's her only leverage to make sure she meets Liv."

"Oh I plan on making her a big part of our family. I just need to make sure she keeps what I'm doing away from my father. Not that he doesn't know anyhow. Despite the fact that Nana claims to have brought Cyrus on, I'm sure he's not working for my father." Fitz muttered.

"My family is definitely not this complicated. It pays not to come from money." David chuckled.

"Money isn't bad, but it can complicate things when people's motives aren't good." Fitz whispered as he spoke thoughtfully.

"What did you grandmother mean about Liv's father?" David asked, "I've been wondering about that since she said it."

Fitz cleared his throat, "Liv's dad is just not a very warm and caring man. I think he shares a lot of the same qualities as my father." As he said it, Fitz realized it was only half a lie. It just left out what Rowan Pope really did for a living. He cleared his throat again, "Anyhow, thanks for making this trip with me, even if I didn't get the rings."

"Well it looks like we'll be coming up again in the next couple of weeks." David pointed out.

"Maybe next weekend if the plane crash is cleared up." Fitz mumbled half thinking aloud as he spoke.

"Abby and Liv and your grandmother can go shopping and we can go get the rings from the box." David tossed his cup in the nearby trashcan, "How are you going to propose?"

"I haven't exactly gotten to that part yet." Fitz replied, "I just want to have the rings." He shrugged, "I don't think I'll do anything too elaborate. I think it'll be simple. At home, maybe I'll make dinner or breakfast or something. I just want to catch her off guard and if I plan something elaborate she'll know."

"That sounds like something Liv would like." David smiled, "You two will be just fine." He predicted. And all Fitz could do was smile at his friend as their boarding call echoed through the airport gate.

SCANDAL

"Livie!" Fitz called out as he opened up the office door of Olivia Pope and Associates with David behind him.

"Abs?" David asked.

"Conference room!" He heard the two voices scream out simultaneously.

Fitz dropped his suitcase by Olivia's door and proceed into the spacious room. He spun Olivia's chair around and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair.

"Fitz? Is your grandmother okay?" Olivia asked worried.

Fitz pulled back and smiled as David gave Abby a kiss, "Yeah she's fine, I just missed you."

David pushed a strand of red hair out of Abby's face, "We thought we'd lend you guys a hand."

Olivia looked over at David and then up at Fitz, unconvinced. She smiled, "Of course, we'd love that." She leaned into Fitz, "I love you. I missed you too."

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Thirteen: Oxygen**

_I came apart inside a world_

_Made of angry people_

_I found a boy who had a dream_

_Making everyone smile_

_He was sunshine_

_I fell over my feet_

_Like bricks underwater_

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel_

_I need oxygen_

_Oh baby if I was your lady_

_I would make you happy_

_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave_

_Oh baby I will be your lady_

_I am going crazy for you_

_- "Oxygen" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the cab and looped her arm through Abby's, "I'm so nervous." She whispered as Fitz and David argued who would pay the cab driver.

Abby rubbed her arm soothingly, "It'll be fine, I promise Liv, his grandmother will love you."

"It's so strange, he's rarely talked about her. I know most everything about his family, but I don't feel like I know anything about them, does that make sense?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, in all the years I've known you I've never seen you this nervous over anything." Abby squealed quietly, "It's adorable."

"It's not adorable, it's horrific. I was not nervous at all meeting Edison's parents." Olivia complained, "And why can't they just pay the damn driver already."

Abby laughed, "Oh my gosh you really do want to marry him." She dropped her voice as she spoke. "And you weren't nervous over Edison because you didn't care if they liked you because you didn't love him. This is amazing Liv! You're going to get married! Can I be a bridesmaid? I know it's totally tacky to ask, but I'm just so, oh!"

Olivia placed her hands on Abby's shoulders, "Abby, you're not going to be my bridesmaid." She watched as Abby's face fell, "You're going to be my maid of honor."

This time Abby couldn't hold her loud shriek in, "Yes!" She threw her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Whoa what is all the excitement about here?" David asked as he tucked his and Abby's suitcases next to them.

"Yeah what's with all the love and can we pass it around?" Fitz glanced down at Olivia, "Cause I could use some loving Livie."

David rolled his eyes, "And we're going to check in now. Come on we're jetting off to New York for four days and three nights and you can get all the loving you need then."

Abby's eyes lit up, "So David, are you part of the Mile High Club?"

"Abby you're terrible!" Olivia admonished her.

Abby just shrugged, "It's the West Virginia white trash in me coming out."

David slipped his arm around her waist, "I love when you talk white trash." He murmured.

"Classy you two, really classy." Olivia rolled her eyes playfully as Fitz checked all four of them in.

"Come on you guys, let's go get through security." Fitz draped an arm over Olivia's shoulder as they moved through the Dulles Airport.

"So this is the first time you've ever flown with Liv right Fitz?" Fitz nodded at Abby's question, "Well you're in for a treat then." She grinned wickedly.

"Why do you say that?" Fitz asked.

"Abby you're going to jinx me, that's not fair." Olivia muttered as they stepped in line.

Olivia was right. She moved through the full body scanner only to have the TSA agent wave at her, "Miss, can I see your ticket please?" Olivia sighed and picked it up out of her security bin, "Ms. Pope?" He glanced up at her, "Department of Homeland Security, I need to go through your bag if you don't mind. This is a random, routine check."

Olivia sighed, "Of course, and I'm guessing you'll want to swipe my hands for gunpowder residue as well."

"You certainly know the routine."

"I'm always the random, routine check. It makes it feel quite routine, but not at all random." She muttered as she moved off to the side.

She watched as Abby nudged Fitz who was slipping his belt back into his jeans, "See, she always gets pulled. Every. Last. Time." Olivia just rolled her eyes and held her hands out.

When she and her carry on bag were finally released, the four made their way to their gate, "So this happens every time?" David chuckled, "The DA's office must've known what a pain in the ass you were and asked security to always pull you."

"Very funny David. You've been with them for a while, maybe you made that call. You should unmake it." She ordered him.

"Hey I only met you last year, I thought you were crazy." David laughed, "Leaving me voicemails and then chasing me around looking for some homeless man who hadn't been arrested." He shook his head.

As they sat down at their gate Olivia replied, "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" David asked.

"That homeless man was Huck." Olivia frowned, "I thought you knew that."

David gave her a curious look, "No I mean I've only really known you guys around three months. It feels like forever, but come to think of it I don't know much about Stephen, Harrison, Quinn or Huck."

Olivia nodded, "You know Harrison and Stephen were felons. Well Harrison was, I got Stephen off."

"You would work with kind hearted criminals and date a DA." David shook his head.

"Hey I'm not a criminal." Abby protested.

"Well what about Quinn?" He asked.

"She applied for a job with me. I needed and extra hand, she seemed competent. I hired her." Olivia explained.

"So did you get Harrison off too?" David asked.

"I found him an attorney best suited for his case and advised him. He spent thirty days in jail and was on probation for six months. Abby was so terrified of him when they first met." Olivia giggled.

"Okay his opening line was that he had a meeting with a parole officer. What was I supposed to think?"

"Abs you were an investigator. You saw the scariest people in the world. Does Harrison look like a hardened criminal to you? It was all auto business stuff." Olivia waved it off.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that cause I like Harrison. He's a cool guy. Hey David," Fitz hit his arm, "maybe next time you can ditch your girlfriend and come have a guys night with us. Huck even showed up. After about an hour he loosened up a little bit."

"Next time I'll ditch her." David promised, purposefully ignoring Abby, "If she hadn't been wearing a see-through black dress thing I would've, but I had to check my priorities."

"David we are in the middle of an airport, let's try to keep our sex lives to a minimum." Abby rolled her eyes.

"This coming from the woman who wants to join the Mile High Club." Fitz pointed out. She just shrugged in response.

"Okay so let's back up," David held his hands up, "Huck was homeless? Sure he's a little antisocial and strange, but he's fairly put together and brilliant. Creepy at times, but brilliant."

Olivia realized in that moment she'd opened up a can of worms she shouldn't have. She was so comfortable with David and Abby that at times she forgot she had a past and a family secret she had to maintain and only Fitz could know about it. "He worked for the government. CIA or something. He kind of dropped off the planet and I met him in the metro station." Olivia shrugged, "He was lost and had kind eyes."

"So you just willingly talked to a homeless man?" David asked, "Fitz you should watch her or she'll get herself killed." David warned.

Olivia reached around Abby and smacked him hard. David winced and Olivia nodded in satisfaction, "I hope that hurt. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and Huck is a sweetheart. He'd never hurt me. In fact he saved my life and my purse from two guys who tried to rob me one night. Anyhow, I just did my best to keep up with him and when I decided to open up my own practice it seemed perfect to hire him. He's straightened out his life nicely. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they?" She asked.

"My beautiful optimist." Fitz murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

SCANDAL

When they stepped out of the cab in front of The Russian Tea Room, this time David paid, "Gosh I feel like I was just here." David slapped Fitz's chest.

"This is where you met Fitz's grandmother?" Abby asked, "Nice place."

"Oh it's Eleanor's grandson!" The hostess smiled at him, "Welcome back and this time you brought even more company." She paused as she assessed Olivia and Abby, "Your grandmother is waiting for you already."

"Well she certainly knows a lot about us." Abby murmured.

"Mrs. Grant eats here everyday." David whispered to her.

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia and Fitz stopped in front of a table with an older woman in a grey dress with a diamond necklace and diamond earrings on. Olivia couldn't mistake the family resemblance between her and Fitz. She was most definitely his grandmother.

"Nana." Fitz helped her out of her chair and leaned down to hug the small woman, "I've missed you."

"You saw me last weekend." She informed him with a teasing tone, "And this must be Olivia."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Fourteen: Ours**

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours _

_- "Ours" Taylor Swift_

* * *

Olivia stepped around Fitz and held her hand out, "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Grant, I'm Olivia Pope."

Eleanor nodded and grasped her hand firmly, "It's so nice to meet you. Last week you were all Fitzgerald could talk about. And this must be Abigail Whelan."

Abby smiled and shook the older woman's hand, "Abby, actually, just Abby."

"Well David, you didn't do her justice when you described her. What lovely red hair." Eleanor lifted and hand gingerly touched Abby's hair.

Abby's eyebrow arched and she looked at David questioningly, "I didn't realize I was a topic of conversation."

"I already knew about you." Eleanor adjusted her diamond necklace and took a seat, "Everyone sit. I've already ordered tea for the table." She turned to Olivia, "Please, the two women should sit on either side of me." She instructed, "Now Olivia, please tell me about this consulting firm you own."

Olivia placed her napkin gingerly in her lap and smiled, "It's called Olivia Pope and Associates, Abby works there." Olivia motioned across the table to Abby who smiled and nodded.

"Yes I know that dear, now what exactly is consulting work?" She paused, "Fitzgerald pour the tea dear." She leaned forward slightly and tapped her finger to her chin, "Do be descriptive dear."

Olivia cleared her throat and nodded, she glanced at Fitz who was focusing on pouring the tea. Shaking her head in order to clear it she took a breath and began, "Well we're what you call Fixers. We take the problems of our clients, big or small, and we make them go away."

"Or do our best to squelch the media." Abby interjected.

Olivia grimaced and nodded, "The media tends to be our biggest adversary. And sometimes our best friend."

"A double-edged sword so to speak." Eleanor nodded her understanding. "So tell me what are your intentions with your business."

"My intentions?" Olivia asked.

"Well certainly you and Fitzgerald must find yourselves on opposing sides every now and again."

David snorted, "Try most of the time."

Olivia grinned at him, "Someone's a sore loser." Olivia cleared her throat at the expectant look on Eleanor's face, "Yes that does happen. Sometimes we appear to be on opposing sides. What it typical is though is that we look at the same problem from different perspectives. Both times we've had an issue, the case was closed to my client's satisfaction and the satisfaction of the law."

Fitz jumped in, "She's right. Both times we had the wrong guy, and while evidence would have eventually led us to the right person, Livie's work, and her team's work sped that process up. She's an asset to the DA's office."

Abby grinned, "Did you hear that David, asset."

"Annoying as can be, but an asset nonetheless." David agreed tipping his teacup towards the women.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Olivia teased.

Eleanor smiled, "I take it you four are very close."

Abby smiled, "Liv and I have been friends for years. We both went to undergrad at Georgetown." She took a sip of her tea, "I know David and Liv met professionally a couple of years ago, but I didn't meet him until about three months ago at a bar. The same day you and Fitz met right?"

Olivia smiled over at Fitz and they both instinctively reached for each other's hands at the same time, "Yes that night we all went out I saw David watching you like he wanted to make a move, but wasn't sure how. Probably because you were sitting with Harrison, Huck and Stephen."

"Those are three of the other members of your firm?" Eleanor asked, "Isn't there one more girl?"

"Yes, Quinn." Olivia nodded. She refrained from asking why Eleanor seemed to know so much. She would have to wait until they got rid of the boys.

SCANDAL

An hour later they rose from the table, "Mrs. Grant," Olivia smiled, "Abby and I were going to do some shopping today, would you like to join us? Maybe the boys can find something else to do?"

Eleanor nodded, "They can go watch sports or something." She waved them off.

"Or we could run errands for you?" Fitz suggested with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Eleanor shook her head, "No, I have no errands that need to be run." She waved her hand and flagged down a cab, "Now off you go. My driver will take us." She motioned for the girls to follow her to a black car in front of tea room.

Fitz turned to David as the slipped into the cab, "So much for that. Beers?" He asked.

"Definitely." David agreed.

Olivia watched the taxi drive off. She really wanted to spend time with Fitz, but now with him out of the way it was time to turn the tables on Ms. Eleanor Grant. She followed her and Abby to the car and slipped in the backseat.

As they settled in Eleanor leaned across Abby and asked Olivia, "So I'm assuming you have some questions for me."

Olivia looked out the window for a moment before turning and asking, "Why exactly did you feel the need to have a PI investigate me?"

"Straight and to the point, I like that." Eleanor grinned.

"It's no shock my grandson wants to marry you. I need to make sure you're a right fit for our family."

Olivia frowned and stepped out as the car door opened next to her. When they were all standing outside she said, "One of the reasons Fitz loves me is because I'm not a right fit for your family. I don't fit into his father's goals for him."

Eleanor chuckled and opened the door to the store they were stopped in front of, "I think you'll find dear," she said over her shoulder, "neither am I."

SCANDAL

"This is the best sport's bar near here." The cab driver told them as the yellow car came to a stop. "Everything really good is in Brooklyn."

"Maybe we should go there." David commented as he looked out the window.

"No way, if Livie needs me I want to be close by." Fitz paid the cab driver and opened the door.

"She's with your grandmother, not the Nazis." David muttered as he stepped out behind Fitz. "You've got to calm down man."

"Say that when Abby meets your family." Fitz mumbled as he opened the bar door.

"My family is thankfully not as convoluted as yours is." David slapped his arm as he walked past him and to the bar.

SCANDAL

Abby grabbed Olivia's arm, "What does that mean? And why are you attacking her if you want Fitz to propose."

Olivia grinned, "Breath Abs. I have no idea what she meant by that, but this woman would much rather me be direct and honest with her than go behind her back." She chuckled, "Frontal attack. Text Huck and ask him to find out everything he can about Eleanor Grant in the next fifteen minutes." She paused, "This is my relationship. It's our relationship. Nothing she can say will make me walk away from Fitz. I love him, and I will marry him even if it means I have to get down on one knee myself." She said the last part with so much conviction that Abby sighed dreamily.

"You'd make the perfect boyfriend Liv." Abby poked her side as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Olivia this would look lovely on you. Fitzgerald says you wear a lot of whites and creams and grays." Eleanor held up a cream colored dress with black lace around the torso.

"Oh Ms. Grant that's beautiful." Olivia moved toward Eleanor, her hands skimming over the lace.

"Try it on." Eleanor picked up one of the dresses, "What size are you dear?" Eleanor's eyes roved over Olivia's body critically, "A six?"

Olivia frowned, "A two." She pulled her size out and draped the dress over her arm. "What exactly did you mean by your comment earlier?"

Eleanor looked up from a two piece black suit she was fingering, "Who do you think taught Fitz to make his own way? Certainly not my son."

Olivia nodded and gave a small sound of agreement, "I'm going to try this on. Then we can discuss your opinions on Melanie Carswell and Cyrus Beene."

"Liv," Abby nearly ran into a rack of purses as she darted after Olivia, "it's Huck." She held her phone up to Olivia's ear.

"Huck." Olivia stepped into the dressing room with the few pieces she'd gathered. "What do you have?"

"Eleanor Hulsey Grant, she's from a very old British family. Her grandparents came over to America, her parents moved to California, her uncle stayed in New York City and her aunt married a wealthy man down in South Carolina before moving to Florida." He paused, "Eleanor Hulsey married Fitzgerald Grant, Sr from Texas. His father was big into oil in Texas with a man named Carlisle Doyle. The business is now run completely by his son, Hollis Doyle."

"Hollis Doyle." Olivia muttered as she unzipped her cream colored skirt and let it drop to the floor, "Figures."

"Well Grant Sr sold his shares for a bundle and moved to to California, taking Eleanor and their son, Fitzgerald Grant, Jr with him. He got involved in local politics and eventually became a congressman for the state. They had one son, Fitzgerald Grant, Jr who is the well-known senator. His best friend is Hollis Doyle, who works closely with Jonathan Carswell, who works on the equipment end of the oil business. Doyle's company, well any company, wouldn't function without Carswell's. His dad started the business. Grant Jr has one son, Fitz, your boyfriend. Anything else you need?" Huck finished.

"Eleanor Grant, anything that indicates she could make trouble like Fitz's father?" Olivia asked.

"From what I can tell she controls most of the family wealth. She's not close to her son or grandson. She's widowed. She is involved in every major charity and board in New York, but spends most of her time and effort on the Wounded Warrior Project. She's ver supportive of the troops."

"Huck that's perfect, thank you." Olivia hung up and slipped into the dress Eleanor picked out for her. Stepped out of the dressing room, she found Eleanor and Abby admiring a navy blue dress. "What do you think."

"Oh Liv," Abby held her hand to her chest, "it's beautiful."

"It's perfect my dear." Eleanor consented.

Olivia crossed her arms and smiled, "Thank you. You were the one who convinced Fitz to join the Navy, weren't you?"

Eleanor's head fell to the side, "Why do you think I haven't seen my grandson over the past few years. When he returned he wanted his father's approval and so he stayed away from me, like my son wanted."

Olivia handed Abby's phone back to her, "My people could find nothing on you, just as you found nothing on me."

Eleanor smiled, "Let's have that chat about Mellie and Cyrus, shall we. And maybe about Rowan as well."

SCANDAL

"Okay Fitz you have to breathe, your grandmother is sweet." David ordered two more beers.

"She's only nice when she's getting her way. She could be tearing Livie to shreds right now." Fitz picked up the new beer and downed half of it, "We'll need two more after this." He told the bartender.

"And you think Liv can't take care of herself? This is Olivia Carolyn Pope we're talking about. She's pretty much the toughest person I've ever met. I don't think you have to worry about her. And slow down man. Thank God we're only drinking beer. You'd be hammered if we did scotch or whiskey." David muttered the last few sentences.

"I just don't want her to screw this up. Not this. I love Liv too much."

"It's like you told your grandmother last week, if she doesn't approve you'll ask Liv anyway." David shoved a handful of bar nuts in his mouth.

"That doesn't mean she won't drive Olivia away." Fitz pointed out.

"If Olivia wanted to walk away she would've done so already. She makes up her mind rather fast." David shot back. "Besides, this is your relationship. It shouldn't matter what your family thinks. Even if you have ghosts and skeletons and goblins falling out of your family closets."

SCANDAL

Abby's eyes narrowed and she mouthed, "Rowan?" Recognizing Olivia's father's name instantly. When she saw the look on Olivia's face she pointed away, "I'm going to try on shoes."

"I take it you know about my father?" Olivia asked bluntly as she stepped into the dressing room and unzipped the dress.

"Yes, and I take it you don't know that Cyrus knows him well." She paused, "And so does my son."

"That's not at all surprising." Olivia commented dryly. "And I guess that means you know Huck worked for my father."

"Although I doubt he knows that." Eleanor shot back.

"Does that worry you, that Fitz knows my father?" Olivia stepped out of the dressing room.

Eleanor's eyes narrowed, "Fitz knows your father?"

"One of his missions was ordered by B-613." Olivia leaned against the wall until Eleanor stepped out in the black suit, "That's lovely." She murmured.

"It will work for the funeral I have to attend. That's the problem with being old dear, you attend quite a few funerals." Eleanor turned to the side and ran her hand over the front of the fitted blazer. "So Fitz knows your father."

"Not really, but he's seen him. I told him that was my father." Olivia admitted, "We've been completely honest with each other. We have no secrets."

"Not even about your mother's death?"

"He knows how my mother died." Olivia murmured looking down at her shoes, "He knows how I feel about it. He knows what happened after her death. Is there anything else to it?"

"What about why she died?"

"It was a plane accident. Are you saying there's something more sinister behind it?" Olivia's eyes narrowed.

"I'm saying that a plane just fell out of the sky, why?" Eleanor looked around the dressing room. "I think you need to speak to your father about that."

Olivia swallowed hard, "Are you telling me that my father ordered my mother's plane be shot down?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Eleanor stepped back into the dressing room, "I like the other dress better dear." She said of the gray dress Olivia had on.

When Olivia stepped back out, Eleanor was wearing the navy dress she and Abby had been admiring, "What exactly is Jerry going to do when he finds out that Mellie is seeing someone?"

"Your friend Stephen will need to be careful there." Eleanor tucked the tag back into the dress as she admired herself in the mirror. "That's a lovely suit dear." She motioned to the charcoal pantsuit Olivia had on.

"Thank you, and Cyrus, will he be a problem?"

"Cyrus works for me. I'll handle him." Eleanor assured her. She stepped back out of the dressing room. "Now that the interrogation is done, let's have some real fun shall we? How about a wine bar?"

SCANDAL

Fitz paced the hotel room, "Where are they?"

David grinned as he continued to flick through the channels on the television, "They said they were on their way. Chill man."

"Really? 'Chill man'? How much did you drink today?" Fitz groaned. When he heard the door handle twist open he sprinted down the small hallway and threw it open, "You're back!"

"Thank God!" David moaned, "Fitz was getting so annoying, like a lost puppy." David rolled off the bed, "Eleanor, what are you doing here?"

Eleanor set the one bag she was carrying on the bed, "I wanted to see my grandson then I'll be out of your hair." She walked over to Fitz and pressed her palm to his. "Can we have dinner one night before you go home?"

Fitz nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Of course Nana."

She stepped back, "Well it was so much fun girls. I'll see you all later." She waved, "Goodbye David." She called out as she shut the door.

Olivia leaned up and kissed Fitz lightly, "I need a shower."

Abby nodded, "Me too. Meet downstairs in an hour and a half for dinner?" She asked, "Come on David help me with my bags."

David saluted her and started collecting the ones she pointed out as Abby opened the door and moved into the hallway. When the door clicked shut and Abby was out of the room and Olivia shut the bathroom door he looked over at Fitz. "So?"

Fitz pulled his hand out of his pocket and revealed the small key his grandmother pressed into his palm moments before, "I got the green light."

David pumped his fist into the air, "We'll go tomorrow." He slapped Fitz's back and picked up the bags from the bed.

When the door was shut Fitz threw himself onto the bed. His life was just getting ready to begin.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter FIfteen: How Far We've Come**

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_- "How Far We've Come" Matchbox Twenty_

* * *

"Olivia," Fitz moaned dramatically, "I'm hungry. Aren't you ready yet?"

"In a minute!" Olivia's voice echoed from the bathroom, where she was getting ready behind closed doors. She took the tag off the cream dress Eleanor suggested she try on and slipped the dress off the hanger. She smiled as she unzipped it and stepped into it, her hands skimming over the black lace around the stomach.

Fitz, who was sitting on the bed glaring at the bathroom door threw himself back, "Are you trying to starve your boyfriend who loves you oh so much?" He called out.

Olivia stepped into her black pumps and ran a hand through her hair before opening the door, "So impatient," she leaned in the doorway and grinned, "haven't you ever heard that good things come to those who wait?" She crossed her arms and gave him her best stern face.

"I have, but I'm too hungry to remember," Fitz threw himself in a sitting position and stopped mid thought, "Livie," he murmured. He took a deep breath, "You look amazing."

Olivia grinned and crossed the room to stand between his legs at the edge of the bed, "Would you believe that your grandmother actually picked it out."

Fitz pressed his face to the black lace, his arms wrapping around Olivia's body to pull her closer, "Let's not talk about my grandmother." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her stomach.

Olivia's hands reached down and tangled into his hair, "Deal."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope! Fitzgerald Henry Grant III!" David's voice, along with the pounding of his fist on their hotel room door stopped them, "Put your clothes back on and get out here. Abby and I hare starving. We've been in the lobby for fifteen minutes."

"Yeah come on Liv, I know the dress is so hot it looks better on the floor, but can't it look better on the floor after dinner and booze?"

Olivia grinned and pressed a kiss to Fitz's lips before stepping away from him, despite his protests and grabby hands. She threw the door open, "We were just getting ready to leave. Sorry Fitz takes forever to get ready."

Fitz appeared behind her with his coat and her black jacket draped over his arm and her clutch in his hand, "Says the woman who stepped out of the bathroom two minutes ago." He rolled his eyes.

Abby grinned from behind David, "Liv I swear that dress looks better on you now than it did in the store."

"Everything Livie puts on looks amazing." Fitz murmured, his hand skimming her waist.

Olivia's own hand reached up and touched his face gently, "I thought you were starving."

Fitz's head dipped down to her neck and he pressed a lingering kiss there, "Oh I am."

David rolled his eyes, "I think I may be the only person hungry for food."

"Food?" Fitz's head shot back up, "Let's go eat." He pushed Olivia out the door and shut it with a bang.

Olivia slipped into her coat and tucked her clutch under her arm, linking her free arm through Abby's, "Men." They rolled their eyes with a chuckle in unison.

SCANDAL

"I'm so glad you all joined me for brunch." Eleanor reached her hand out and grasped Olivia's across the table at the hotel restaurant the following morning. "Especially since I have some bad news."

Fitz's eyes shot over from Olivia to his grandmother, "Nana, are you okay?"

Eleanor swatted him away, "Oh I'm fine, but you're not going to be after today."

David set his fork down, "Eleanor what's going on?"

"My son is coming into town." She carefully folded her napkin on her lap. "Today."

"Here? In New York? Today?" Fitz repeated her statements.

"Yes Fitzgerald are you deaf or do you just feel the need to repeat what I'm saying. He says he's coming to visit his elderly mother because he loves me, but I'd wager to say it's because you are here."

Olivia straightened in her chair, "Let's take him out to dinner tonight."

Fitz stared at her, "Livie you don't have anything to prove to him. He's crazy."

She held up her hand, "Fitz, the only way to ensure he stays out of our lives is if we face this head on. We can handle him if we're together. And we'll have Abby and David and Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled, "I think you have a fighter here Fitzgerald."

Fitz grinned at her, "I do and it looks like she isn't planning on going anywhere."

Olivia shrugged and leaned over to kiss him, just a brief peck, "You'll have to kick me out if you want me gone."

"Well then I guess dinner with Big Jerry is in order." Fitz rubbed his thumb over the back of Olivia's hand, "You two up for it?" He asked David and Abby.

Abby rubbed her hands together, "I'd love to meet the monster."

David sighed, "Where Abby goes so goes my nation." He surrendered.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Eleanor grinned, "Now Olivia and Abby, what did you bring clothes wise?"

Olivia frowned, "Jeans and a couple of dresses." She paused, "Why?"

"Well I was thinking we'd go to the club tonight with him. It's a contained environment and he'll have to keep his temper in check."

Abby crossed her arms, "What exactly do we need to wear there?"

"No jeans, and your dress should be a cocktail dress. I'm assuming you boys brought suits." Eleanor raised an eyebrow at them.

"Of course." Fitz murmured.

"Good," Eleanor clapped her hands together, "then while you two go shopping, and I'll lend you my driver and tell him what shops are best, the boys can take me to run an errand. I'm going to need some heavy lifting done and could use the two strong men."

Olivia frowned, "Of course Eleanor."

"Wonderful."

SCANDAL

"Liv?" Abby asked after David shut the door to the black town car, "What errand do you think an eighty year old woman has that involved heavy lifting that she can't hire someone to do? Especially one as wealthy as Eleanor."

Olivia sipped on her coffee as the car slowly moved forward inching into Manhattan traffic, "I was wondering the same thing. I really don't know. It's like she was trying to get us out of their way. I'm sure the dress I wore last night would've sufficed for tonight."

"She was insistent about us going out." Abby tapped her fingers against the lid of her coffee cup, "Think it had to do with an engagement ring?"

Olivia shrugged, "Wouldn't she be wearing the family engagement ring? Wouldn't Fitz not get that until she passed away?" Olivia leaned back, "I'm not sure exactly how family heirlooms work, but that seems logical to me."

Abby frowned, "Unless she passed it down to Fitz's mother and got it back once she died."

Olivia took another sip of her coffee and rested the cup between her legs as she fished through her bag, "I don't think they'd be this careless. I mean it's not at all secretive. It's probably some nice gesture for dinner for the two of us since we're going to have to endure Big Jerry." She paused and smiled, "Still, I hope he is planning to ask me soon."

Abby reached over and grabbed her hand, "Let's talk wedding planning. What season?"

Olivia's lips curled up in a smile, "Okay so don't laugh, but just about the only girly thing about me is that I've got my wedding planned out in my head. I don't have a book or anything like that," she stopped Abby before she could even ask, "but I think I'd like a fall wedding, somewhere in the countryside in Vermont I think. And I want my dress to be more cream colored than stark white."

Abby chuckled, "You in cream? Never in a million years."

Olivia rolled her eyes, she could feel a blush creeping up her neck and was grateful Abby couldn't tell, "And I want my bridesmaids in purple. A very deep plum color. And everything to be in gold."

Abby reached out and clasped her best friend's hand, "It's going to be beautiful Liv. And don't worry, Fitz will ask you."

Olivia looked out the window, "I hope so." She murmured.

SCANDAL

Fitz drummed his fingers on the door of the town car his grandmother had rented for the day. "Fitzgerald stop fidgeting." Eleanor commanded. "It's unbecoming and not the behavior of a confident man."

Fitz held in a withering glare, knowing his grandmother's would far surpass his own, "Yes ma'am." He mumbled, stilling his hand and bringing it to rest on his lap.

"Olivia will say yes." Eleanor reached over to him and squeezed his hand, "That girl loves you more than anything else. I can tell."

Fitz's eyes moved from the window to his grandmother, "I love her more." He whispered.

David rolled his eyes, "And here we go again with the nauseating amount of love."

Eleanor swatted him with her hand, "Says the man who would take a bullet for Abby Whelan." She reminded him. David had the decency to blush and Fitz had the opportunity to laugh at his friend. "Ah and here we are." The car came to a stop in front of the bank. "You ready to get the wedding set?" Eleanor asked.

Fitz stood and held his hand out to his grandmother, "Oh yes ma'am."

Eleanor squeezed his hand again and looped her arm through his, "And I have a surprise for you." She patted his cheek with his free hand. Fitz gave her a questioning look and she said, "I have your grandfather's wedding band. Your father tried to get it off me, but I said absolutely not. I want you to wear it."

Fitz smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Thank you Nana." He murmured.

SCANDAL

Olivia smoothed down the knee-length plum sleeveless cocktail dress that came up to her collarbone in the front, but dipped down nearly to her waist in the back. She wanted to opt for a simple black dress, but after her conversation about her dream wedding with Abby in the limo, Abby had been insistent on her wearing a dress that captured the essence of how her bridesmaids would look. Abby's words, not hers.

"You look beautiful." Fitz whispered in her ear as they stepped out of the cab in front of the country club his grandmother was a member of.

"Thank you, I like the tie." Olivia lightly tugged at his baby blue silk tie that glimmered under the dim lighting in the club house and brought out his blue eyes.

"A present from a very wonderful girlfriend." He murmured in her ear.

"Oh I'd like to meet her someday," Olivia raised an eyebrow playfully, "she has exquisite taste."

Fitz kissed her cheek, "Well since she's picked me I'd say I'm not so sure."

Olivia pressed her body to his, "Well I think that was her best choice."

"I love you Livie." He lightly bit her ear as he whispered in her ear.

"Break it up you two, we've got to get through this dinner." Abby stepped between them, her navy blue dress swishing around her legs. "It's going to be a long one."

Fitz wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist as they approached the table with his father and grandmother. Abby instinctively moved next to David, "Ready for battle?" Fitz asked.

"Let's do this sweet baby." Olivia lightly smacked his ass with a grin.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_I have to say that I'm kind of excited to see this new dynamic between Fitz and Jake in the show. And also, if Fitz could've fired Daddy Pope why didn't he do this AGES ago? Why is this just being done now? Why not put Liv out of her misery I don't know when Daddy Pope started coming around and harassing Liv again? Why wait until Jake has been tortured (not that I particularly care for Jake), until Daddy Pope basically kidnaps Olivia, until all this drama with Mama Pope, why wait until Olivia was almost broken to fix the problem? Oh the Scandal writers do love to torture me. Oh well. Onto Chapter Sixteen. _

_Also I'm super jazzed about this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it!_

**Chapter Sixteen: A Thousand Years**

_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_- "A Thousand Years" Christina Perri_

* * *

Fitz, Olivia, Abby and David approached the circular table by the window that overlooked the river where Eleanor and Big Jerry Grant sat silently. When they stopped, Olivia silently directed Fitz to allow her to sit next to his father. He frowned, but reluctantly pulled her chair out without an argument.

"What a pretty view Eleanor." Olivia broke the silence as she sat down. She watched as David pulled Abby's chair out and before taking a seat next to Eleanor. Fitz sat between her and Abby. "And it's so nice to see you again Senator Grant." Olivia held out her hand. "I didn't realize we'd be seeing each other again so soon."

"So soon?" Jerry shook her hand, "You've been dating my son for what, three months? And would you believe that he never called to tell me he had a girlfriend, let alone invited me to come meet her?"

Olivia's face remained the same, "Yes I can believe that."

Fitz held in a chuckle and Olivia reached under the table and grabbed his hand with her own, "Well you found out somehow father."

"Yes well I didn't even know you planned on moving. We get back from DC and the next day I turn up at your apartment to find it empty." Jerry shook his head, "It's not right. It's now how a son should treat his father."

Olivia shrugged, "It's how I treat my father." She paused, "When I have to talk to him that is."

"It's just not right." Jerry shook his head and flagged down the waiter by jingling his empty scotch glass in the air.

Fitz turned to Olivia, "Wine?" He asked. She nodded and he looked over at Abby, "Do you want me to order a bottle or would you like something else?"

Abby smiled and touched his arm lightly, "I'm good with wine."

David nodded, "Same. We can take it easy tonight."

Fitz smiled up at the waiter, "Do you have Silver Oak?" The waiter nodded, "A bottle please, Nana, what are you drinking?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Gin and tonic, but I'm fine right now." She narrowed her eyes, "My son is on his third glass of scotch though. He should watch it."

"Leave it alone Mother." Jerry hissed.

"Leave what alone Fitzgerald?" Eleanor asked as she took another sip of her gin and tonic. "I don't know what you are referring to?"

Big Jerry rolled his eyes, "Yes you do, I'm referring to your meddling." Eleanor just shrugged.

Fitz cleared his throat, "So what are you doing in New York Dad? As I recall you hate the East Coast."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Figures."

Big Jerry glared at her, "I didn't realize you had friends here."

"Yes you did." Fitz responded.

Big Jerry huffed, "I wanted to see you and meet your girlfriend. Isn't that what fathers do?"

"Since when are you a father?" Eleanor asked brazenly.

Jerry frowned, but didn't respond. Instead Olivia spoke up, "Senator Grant, I'm not one for mincing words or wasting time." She paused, "I know all about you. I've looked into you and your family. I know about your connection with the Doyle family and the Carswell family. I also know you've decided that Melanie Carswell and Fitz should get married. Well let me be clear," she paused for effect, "that is not going to happen."

"And what if Fitzgerald wants to marry Mellie?" Jerry asked, "Have you considered that?"

"Yes," Olivia answered honestly, "and then I met Mellie and determined he really didn't want to marry her. And she's proven that by sleeping with another man." She paused again, "And she's also decided she doesn't want to marry Fitz."

"And as you've known since you introduced us," Fitz continued, "I don't even like Mellie. There's not way I could love her or even stomach marrying her. And there's no way I could love anyone as much as I love Livie."

"You lust after Olivia, you don't love her." Jerry interrupted.

"You have no idea what love is," Fitz interrupted him. "You slept with every woman who crossed your path you only know lust."

"Oh and you, the little rich boy know what love is?"

Eleanor snorted at Jerry's snarky comment, "Honestly Jerry, you're a grown man. Please try to act it. Your son is more mature than you are." Eleanor scolded him.

Fitz adjusted his chair so he was angled towards his father and Olivia, "Let me explain to you what love is." Fitz silenced the starting argument. He picked up Olivia's hand, "Love is when you go to sleep thinking about one person and wake up thinking about her. When you want to know about her day. When she's the first person you call with good news and bad news. When you're down and she's still there, when she's down and you're still there. Love is this feeling deep inside of you that is indescribable. There aren't words for it. It's almost too powerful. It physically hurts when you're not with me Livie. I feel like I can't breathe."

"Fitz," Olivia breathed out his name, realizing what was happening. Abby's eyes teared up and one hand went to her heart while her other reached out for David's hand.

"You're the end of the road for me. I will never meet anyone else like you. I don't want to. I just want you. I know it's only been three months, but I feel like it's been a thousand years. I feel like I've been loving you that long and that I could love you for that many more. I know that we have a lot left to learn about each other. I want to do that with you as my wife. There's nothing about you I can't love. And I know that you'll stick by me through everything that may come our way. I've heard that when you know you've found the one you just know. And I know, I know that it's you. I've known since that moment in the restaurant when you handed me your card that you were something special. And I found out how special when we had a drink that night. I knew it so suddenly that I couldn't even stand to be at the opposite end of the country. So," Fitz pushed his chair back and got down on one knee next to Olivia's chair, "what I'm asking in a very long-winded, not entirely thought out, disorganized, just making it up as I go way," Olivia laughed as she set her hand on his outstretched palm, "is if you Olivia Carolyn Pope, the most frustrating, most beautiful, most intelligent, kindest and warmest person I know, if you'll marry me?"

Olivia took a shaky breath and wiped the corner of her eyes with her free hand as she nodded, "Of course Fitz. Yes!" She screamed it across the restaurant. Her acceptance echoing off the walls. Applause thundered throughout the crowd of patrons as Fitz opened up the box in his hands, revealing his father's family rings from the late Victorian period. He slipped the engagement ring on her finger and slid the box back in his pocket.

As he stood up, Olivia pulled herself up and pushed her body flush against his, "I love you." She murmured against his mouth.

"I love you more sweet baby." He whispered back.

When they pulled back Abby threw her chair back, ignoring it as it clattered to the ground and pushed Fitz out of the way, "You get to screw her tonight, it's my turn to see her." She grabbed Olivia's hand, "Oh Liv it's beautiful!" She squealed.

Olivia let out a giggle, "I know."

"You're getting married." Abby murmured softly as she pulled Olivia in for a hug, "My best friend is getting married."

David clapped Fitz on the back, "Congrats man."

Fitz held out his hand and shook David's, "Thanks, and thanks for coming up here with me again."

"So you did come for the rings." Abby let go of Olivia and carefully regarded the men, "Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"Do you honestly think you could've kept it a secret?" David asked, "Because I know you woman. And I know you would've spilled it to Olivia quicker than anything."

Abby crossed her arms and stomped her foot, "I would not."

"Yes you would've. Because I would've known something was up and pulled it out of you." Olivia nudged her. "My maid of honor would tell me anything I want to know."

"Oh my gosh we have so much wedding planning to do." Abby grinned.

Fitz turned to David and stuck his hands in his pockets, "You know you're kind of my best friend."

"Yeah well you're kind of mine." David replied.

"Oh this is too cute." Abby murmured, grabbing Olivia's phone from her purse she turned the video on quickly.

"That's cool." Fitz nodded, "I was thinking," he scratched the back of his head, "would you be my best man at the wedding. Whenever and wherever it is?" He gestured around.

"The women will decide that." Abby and Olivia bit their lips to keep from laughing at the conversation between David and Fitz, "And yeah I'll be your best man."

"Thanks." Fitz continued to nod and rock back on his heels.

"No problem." David replied, turning to look out the window.

Abby and Olivia laughed, "And that will be played at the wedding." Abby announced.

"Played?" David asked.

"You don't honestly think I wouldn't video that do you?" Abby asked as she tapped a few buttons to secure that even if it was deleted off of Olivia's phone it was backed up elsewhere.

"Olivia, Fitzgerald, congratulations. You are going to make a wonderful couple." Eleanor stood up and walked around to them. "I'm so happy I could be apart of this."

Olivia pulled her into a hug, "Well we wouldn't have it any other way." She stepped back, "I can't believe Fitz kept me from you for so long." She punched Fitz's arm as she spoke.

"I know, I know, I'm the big bad wolf. I should've manned up sooner." Fitz held up his hands in surrender.

"Well we both know that's not entirely your fault." Eleanor looked pointedly at her son.

Jerry set his scotch glass down on the table, "I did not give my permission for this marriage."

"That's because I don't recall ever asking for it." Fitz said with a touch of humor in his voice.

"And those rings, I gave them to your mother." Jerry accused him.

"And she gave them back to me when she knew she was going to die so you didn't turn around and give them to some whore." Eleanor spat back, "She wanted her son to have them. And I approved of Olivia."

"I was supposed to approve of the woman Fitzgerald marries."

"You don't honestly think I would marry anyone you approved of, do you? Are you really that delusional?" Fitz took a step towards his father, "Consider this your wake up call that you don't control my life. That you haven't since you brought me here and I met this woman. Consider this our divorce."

Olivia stepped around Fitz, "And let me be clear, if you come after me or my people, I will come after you. And you may be a high and mighty senator today, but I am one of the few people who can change that. Tomorrow you could be no one." She warned.

"A complimentary congratulatory bottle of champagne." Their waiter came over with a bottle and a tray of glasses.

"I'll open it." Fitz accepted the bottle, "If you don't want to congratulate us, then I suggest you leave." Fitz told his father.

Jerry rolled his eyes, "You'll come to your senses. And I just hope you won't waste too much of your time and money and destroy your reputation in the process." He picked up his coat and stormed away.

Fitz shrugged and popped the bottle open, enjoying the sounds of elation from his grandmother, Abby, David and his Livie.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
